Simple Gifts
by darkaccalia520
Summary: A 'Twelve Days of Christmas' story with a 'Butterfly Effect' twist. Even in the worst tragedies, one can find simple gifts. Third season AU. *COMPLETE*
1. Tis A Gift To Be Simple

**A/N: This story kills two birds with one stone. This is my holiday story, and the general theme will be 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', but it's another challenge story too. This will be written for 'The Butterfly Effect' challenge at The Reviews Lounge, Too. Long story short, everything will be connected in this story in ways you or even the characters might not expect. **

**A bit of set-up for the story is that it will a third season AU. It'll be very early 2032 right before _seaQuest_ comes back to Earth. **

****Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.** **

**Chapter 1**

_'Tis the gift to be simple._

Kristin frowned as she walked into the nurse's station. She was just finishing up an emergency room shift at New Cape Quest hospital where she'd been the head physician for close to ten years. Though she was tired, that wasn't the reason for her displeasure. It was the television in the lobby, which was turned to coverage about someone named Oliver Hudson who was hellbent on finding _seaQuest, _and she found some of the nurses were watching the screen with bated breath.

"It's so wonderful to see you're all hard at work," she muttered, though she tried to force a smile. It wasn't often they had the luxury of relaxing for a bit, and it was nearing midnight.

"Oh, come on, Doc; aren't you the least bit interested in this guy?" Maureen, one of the brunette nurses asked. "I thought for sure you'd be rooting for him, considering..."

Kristin shook her head. "I'm certainly not against him, but I'm also a realist, dear. They've combed every inch of the ocean depths and haven't found a single shred of evidence. If _seaQuest _were down there, I'd think they'd have found something by now."

A soft-spoken blonde, Laura, turned to look at her. "But those are your friends. Aren't you even the least bit hopeful?"

"And if it isn't in the ocean, then _where_ did it go?" Maureen pressed. "Massive submarines are kind of hard to miss."

"Exactly my point," Kristin replied, turning to Laura. "And it isn't that I don't care. I'd give anything to see the crew alive and well, but when it's been this long... Well, there comes a point when one needs to face reality, and the reality is that the boat could have been seized by an enemy of the UEO. That seems like a plausible possibility, considering what's going on in Macronesia...and if that's the case, it's likely they're all dead."

"Do...do you really believe that?" Laura asked in shock.

She gave the younger woman a smile. "The way I see it there are only two likely outcomes: either my friends are still alive or they're dead. If they're alive, then there's a reason no one has seen or heard from them in a decade, and if you don't mind, I'd rather not think of them being locked away somewhere held against their will...and Lord knows what else." She shuddered at the thought. "And if they're dead, at least I know they're at peace, which is a far more comforting thought for me." She sighed. "Of course, a small part of my heart still hopes, but I know it probably won't be true."

After a moment of silence, Laura placed a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose I can understand that, but I do pray they find them all well and safe."

"Thank you for that," she replied. "But I think I'll leave you ladies be, since Dr. Chapman should be here to relieve me shortly. I just have a few things to finish up in my office, and then I'm off for the night."

"Goodnight, Doctor," they both said before turning back to the screen on the wall.

Kristin turned around and made her way to her office at the end of the hall and closed the door behind her. The truth was she didn't have anything to finish up at all, but she couldn't stand to hear about the _seaQuest_ anymore. Yes, it had been ten years, and she'd spent countless hours mourning the loss of the entire crew. Eventually, the tears stopped and she had to move on with her life. _SeaQuest_ was a distant memory for everyone, and she rather liked it that way...that was until Oliver Hudson made his mission public.

_Damn that man! _she thought bitterly. She was doing just fine until he came along. Didn't he know that by claiming he was going to find _seaQuest_, he was reopening a scabbed-over wound? Granted, it was a wound that would never be healed, but she'd been able to forget about it for this long. Having that scab pulled away was an extremely unpleasant feeling. She couldn't imagine anyone else liked the way it felt either.

Who the hell did he think he was, giving false hope to the world? And all this had to come up just before the holidays. In this day and age, false hope was a luxury they couldn't afford_. _The reality, she was sure, was that _seaQuest_ was lost forever, and so were Nathan, Lucas...and the others. She wasn't going to allow herself to give into that false hope. She'd only be setting herself up for disappointment in the end.

Feelings of sadness and regret washed over her. There were so many things she'd wished had been different. If only she had a way to turn back time... Tears stung her eyes, and she nearly relinquished her fight against them when someone knocked at her door. Wiping them away, she silently scolded herself for even considering falling into her old ways and turned to see who it was.

A young, dark-haired man with black-framed glasses stuck his head in the door: Dr. Erik Chapman. "Maureen and Laura said you were in here. I just thought I'd let you know the cavalry's here, so you can go home and rest."

"Thank you, Erik. I hope it's quiet for you."

He smiled. "Thanks for that, Kristin, but now you've probably jinxed it." He waved a hand. "I'm just teasing, you know. Time goes by much faster when the ER is filled with bodies...as long as they all leave alive and well."

"Indeed. Well, you have a good night."

"You, too," he said.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

The moment she walked through her front door, she was relieved. All she wanted was to go to sleep and forget about the day. As she started up the stairs, however, the vid-phone rang. "Naturally," she muttered and turned around to go into the living room.

As she glanced at the caller ID, however, she recognized her daughter's number, and her heart skipped a beat as panic coursed through her veins. Cynthia would never call this late unless there was some sort of emergency. She immediately hit the view button. "_Please,_ tell me nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Mom," Cynthia replied.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I really am not in the mood for games. It's been a long day, and-" She paused. "Where's Adam? And Sophia?"

Adam was Cynthia's husband, and Sophia was their five-year-old daughter. They were the only family Kristin had left, and a few years after _seaQuest's _disappearance, Kristin had convinced Cynthia to move back to the States to be closer to her. After Cynthia and Adam married, they moved to New Cape Quest. They both worked with refugee children but left the fieldwork to others who didn't have families. They were only a twenty-minute drive away.

"They're fine, Mom; just fine," Cynthia said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You call me in the middle of the night, and you expect me to be calm?" She shook her head. "Why are you calling at such an odd hour anyway?"

Cynthia sighed. "I'd called you at the hospital earlier, but either you didn't get the message, or you forgot to return the call."

Kristin brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh...oh, darling, I am so sorry. I completely forgot. When the message came through, I was in the middle of-"

"It's all right; I understand. I called the hospital again just a short while ago, and they said you'd gone home. I thought about meeting you there, but I didn't want to give you a heart attack." She flashed her mother a smile.

"That's kind of you," she said with a light laugh. "Well, why are you calling then? We just spoke the night before last."

"I...I know, and knowing this was a late night for you, I'd usually just wait until the sun is out, but it's sort of an emergency."

Kristin's breath caught in her throat. "Emergency? I thought you said there was nothing wrong? Cynnie, _please_, stop playing games. Just be honest with me."

Cynthia bit her bottom lip and glanced over her left shoulder. Adam then stepped into the view of the screen. "Maybe it would be best if we spoke in person?" he offered.

"Oh, for bloody-" Kristin let out a sigh. "Don't speed, but get here as quickly as you can. I'll see you shortly."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Less than thirty minutes later, Kristin's front door burst open as a little girl with curly red pigtails ran into her arms. "Grandma! I missed you!"

Kristin hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, darling, but I just saw you on Sunday. And you are up way past your bedtime."

"That's what we need to talk about," Cynthia said as she and Adam entered behind their daughter.

Before Kristin could ask what Cynthia meant, Sophia tugged on her hand. "Mommy and Daddy want to know if you'll take care of me. We're going to have a sleepover, Grandma!"

"You weren't supposed to say anything yet," Cynthia chided gently before turning to her husband. "Adam, why don't you take her upstairs?" She then knelt down and gave Sophia a hug. "Grandma and I need to talk by ourselves for a little while. You be good for Daddy, okay?"

Sophia nodded and took her father's hand as they went up the stairs.

Kristin then turned to her daughter with a raised brow. "What was that all about? If you need me to watch her for a few days, you know you never have to ask. Thankfully, tomorrow's my day off, but you also know that if I have to work, Bill and Janet are always willing to help me. I've told you that before."

The reason Kristin had chosen to live in New Cape Quest was the fact that the few friends she had left still resided there. Bill and Janet lived right next door, and Ben and Katie, who'd remarried a few years back, lived a few blocks away. She'd made a point to keep the people she cared about most as close to her as possible, not wanting to face another tragic loss.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why all the secrecy? You're...you're scaring me."

Cynthia sighed. "I'm sorry, Mommy, but this...this is a little different. We need you to take her for a week, at least."

"Is that all?" she asked with a smile. "If you and Adam wanted to steal away for a romantic getaway, why didn't you just say so? I know it's been a while since I had a significant other, but I do remember what it's like."

However, her daughter didn't offer an immediate reply. Instead, she lowered her gaze to the floor, nervously wringing her hands.

Kristin felt her stomach do a flip. She gently approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cynnie, dear, just tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath. "I just don't want you to be angry. Promise me."

"You know I don't like when you do that," she replied with a shake of her head. "I can't possibly promise if I don't know what it is. Just spit it out; I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"Spit it out? All right." She took a breath. "Adam and I need to go out into the field."

Kristin's mouth fell open.

"It's just..." She motioned to the vid-screen. "You've seen the headlines, watched the news. Unless you're living under a rock, you know what Alexander Bourne does to those who resist him. People are dying. _Children _are dying, and all our aids are stretched as thin as could be. We've tried finding someone else, but there just isn't anyone. We don't have a choice."

"A choice?" Kristin blurted out. "Of course you have a choice! While I think it's commendable that you're being so selfless, I think you and Adam need to think about what you're doing! _Think _about your family! Think about Sophia!"

"We _have_ thought about it."

Adam walked back into the living room and gave them both a sheepish look. "I didn't meant to eavesdrop, but it wasn't very hard. Sophia fell asleep in the guest room, and..." He turned to Kristin. "I promise, we've weighed all the pros and cons. We have to do this."

Kristin shook her head, lowering her voice to a more normal tone. "No, you don't have to do this. I am _begging_ you not to do this."

Cynthia placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, please. What if it were one of us over there? What if it were Sophia? I know you'd go the ends of the Earth if one of us were in that situation."

"Of course I would, but you're not. You're right here, and this is where you should stay."

Adam shook his head. "I never thought I'd hear you be so selfish."

"In this day and age, it's the selfish who survive," Kristin pointed out. "And I am not about to bury my daughter and son-in-law if-"

"Did I hear yelling?" Sophia wandered into the living room, rubbing her eyes and looking at the grown-ups, a confused look on her face.

Cynthia took her daughter's hand. "Daddy said you were asleep."

"I was for a little while, but then I heard yelling." Sophia approached her grandmother. "Don't be mad at Mommy and Daddy. I told them it was all right to go. It's just for a little while."

Kristin felt tears creep up. "I'm not mad at them, sweetie. I'm just very worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"They promised they'd be very careful," Sophia replied.

"I...I know."

"Why don't you give Grandma a hug and then Daddy can take you back upstairs?" Cynthia suggested. "Grandma and I need to talk for a little while longer."

Sophia did as her mother asked. "I love you, Grandma."

"Love you too, darling," Kristin told her through tears as she and Adam left the room.

"I know you're worried, but we _are_ taking precautions," Cynthia explained. "We have some connections there; we'll be safe."

"Precautions aren't foolproof," she replied quietly. "I just... I don't want to lose you."

Cynthia hugged her tightly. "You _won't_. You just have to believe that. I...I know you're worried we'll end up just like them...but I can't let that stop us from making a difference."

She cried softly into her daughter's shoulder and held her tightly.

"Oh, Mom; I promise we'll call you as often as we can, and we'll be home before you know it. Are you okay with this? Please, tell me you're okay with this."

She gave a nod. "When...when are you leaving?" she asked through her tears.

Cynthia turned and glanced at the clock. "In about five hours."

She wiped some stray tears from her cheeks. "You must have known I wouldn't say no."

"That...and we had a back-up plan. Two, actually: Uncle Bill and Aunt Janet or Ben and Katie...but we didn't want to have to disturb them this late." She paused. "You sure you're going to be okay with this?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She shrugged. "I will be, and you know if the situation was a bit different, I'd never have such reservations against it."

The younger woman nodded. "I know, but it's been ten years. I don't think any of them would want you...or anyone else...to stop living their lives based on what ifs. They never did. I'll go tell Adam, and we'll bring in Sophia's things."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Half an hour later, Kristin found herself alone once again. Well, alone plus her granddaughter fast asleep upstairs. She let out a heavy sigh as she ascended the stairs once again. At least she didn't need to go to the hospital tomorrow; not that it made much difference, because she doubted she'd get much sleep now that she had her family to worry about. Still, she at least wanted to lie down and try.

She stripped off her clothes and slipped into a nightgown when she heard Sophia's tiny voice in the doorway. "Grandma, can I sleep with you?"

Kristin smiled softly. "Of course, as long as you promise to _sleep_. It's very late."

She held up a hand. "I promise I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Kristin laughed softly and helped her into bed. She climbed in next to her. After a few minutes of quiet, however, Sophia tapped on her shoulder. "Funny, I think I hear a mouse."

"No, Grandma, it's me, Sophia," she said through giggles.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"Are you still worried about Mommy and Daddy?"

She sighed. "Yes, but that's what grandmothers do; we worry about our families all the time."

Sophia sat up and gave her a quizzical look. "Even me?"

"_Especially _you. I just want you all to be happy and well-taken care of."

"I guess that makes sense," she replied, lying back down.

"Now can we go to sleep? You did promise."

She took a breath. "I know, but I never had a story tonight. Mommy and Daddy were so busy talking that they forgot. Could you tell me one?"

"Oh...all right. What would you like to hear? _Cinderella_? _Snow White_? _The Frog Prince_?"

"I've heard those too many times. I was hoping maybe you could tell me a new story."

"A new story?" Kristin repeated. "I'm not sure I know any others outside of the fairy tale books."

"I was hoping you could tell me about your friends."

Kristin sat up and looked at her. "My friends?"

Sophia nodded. "They were on the news, and Mommy told me about them. She told me that's why you get that sad look in your eyes all the time."

Kristin swallowed hard. "She...she did?"

Sophia put her hand over Kristin's. "When Bailey moved away, I missed her so much, but talking about the fun times we had helped me feel better. And Mommy helps me with the Internex so we can write letters to one another. So I thought that talking about them might help you." Her voice became very small. "I...I know you can't write them letters, but Mommy told me about that man that's trying to find them. He says he'll bring them home."

"Oh, sweetie, I don't-"

The little girl shook her head. "No, Grandma! You have to believe it. Like how Peter Pan asked everyone to believe in fairies to save Tinker Bell. Maybe if you clapped your hands..."

"This isn't a fairy tale, darling," she said with a sigh. "Believe me, if all I had to do was clap my hands, I'd have done it ages ago."

"So you won't tell me about that man in the picture?" She pointed to Kristin's dresser. "And the one in the hall of the boy and the dolphin?" She put her hands together. "Pleeease?"

Kristin sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

She shook her head. "I can stick out my bottom lip if it'll help."

"That isn't necessary," Kristin said with a soft smile. "I will tell you _one_ story about them, but then you have to go to sleep. It's late, and I'm getting sleepy."

"And then you'll tell me more tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

"Deal." She laid her head on Kristin's shoulder. "So who is that man in the photo? He looks like he was nice."

"He was indeed. His name was...is Nathan Bridger. He was the captain when I worked on the _seaQuest,_ and we were...very good friends."

"Mommy told me you loved him like she loves Daddy. Is that true?"

She nodded. "But we parted ways after... Some things in both of our lives came up, and we lost touch. And it's just one of those things... You always mean to call up those old friends, but life gets in the way. You never think that..." She trailed off as tears threatened to fall.

Sophia placed a kiss to her cheek. "It's okay, Grandma. I'm sure he knows you loved him. And don't worry; no matter what happens, you'll always have me. I'll never leave you."


	2. Tis A Gift To Be Free

**Chapter 2**

_'Tis a gift to be free._

Kristin often spent her days off with Bill and Janet. They both remained good friends to her, especially after the disappearance. Their children, Bill Jr. and Ginny, lived in the area, and they often had at least one or more of their own grandchildren visiting.

This particular day was no different. As soon as she'd finished breakfast, Sophia had begged to go visit them in hopes that she'd have some playmates, and Kristin finally relented.

Janet opened the door before they'd even made it up the walkway, and Sophia wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well, Miss Sophia, you get taller and taller every time I see you," Janet said, returning the hug.

The girl giggled. "You just saw me last week."

Janet knelt down and playfully tapped the girl's nose with her finger. "But I'm sure you can agree you're certainly taller than the last time, aren't you? You can't prove you're not, at least." She lowered her voice. "I'll bet if you go into the dining room, you'll find a chocolate chip muffin with your name on it. Maya and Lily are in there with Uncle Bill; go help yourself."

Lily and Maya were Bill and Janet's granddaughters, ages four and six, so the girls all got along splendidly. Sophia let out a cry of delight and ran off as Kristin turned to Janet. "You certainly know the way to her heart."

Janet smiled. "Chocolate is the way to any girl's heart, isn't it? Besides, you know we adore her, and Lily and Maya were up with the sun asking if she was visiting you. I guess it all worked out then." She ushered her inside. "Would you like a muffin, too?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Then how about some coffee?" Janet offered, ushering her to the kitchen. "If you don't mind me saying, you look like you need it. You're looking a little peaked. You know, we could keep Sophia entertained if you'd like to have a nap."

Kristin gave her friend a weak smile as she sat down. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not sure it will help. Those dark circles aren't just from being tired; they're from worry." She sighed. "Besides, I'll need your help with Sophia later in the week, since I'm not sure how long she'll be staying with me."

A brow rose as Janet set a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and sat across from her with a cup of her own. "Okay, spill it. _What_ is going on?"

Kristin told her the whole story. "...and really, what could I do? Much as I dislike it, Cynthia is a big girl, and Adam will do everything in his power to make sure she's all right." She shook her head. "I just hope they hurry, do what they need, and come back home."

Janet placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure they'll be fine. This isn't their first rodeo. Besides, think about how long she was smuggling refugees before you even knew about it. She's no stranger to discretion."

"_Don't_ remind me; I won't even let Cynthia tell me about all her old war stories. Ignorance is indeed bliss."

Janet thoughtfully sipped her coffee, eyeing Kristin carefully. "So, how are you really?"

Kristin shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. On the one hand, I want to be a good, supportive mother and not bat an eyelash, especially when she never complained when I was out putting my own life in danger. But on the other, I'm scared to death, but I need to pretend like everything is all right or Sophia will suspect it isn't. And on top of all this, I have to hear about that wretched Oliver Hudson person who wants to dig up ancient history... And to be honest, I'm a basket case." She put her head down on the table. "When did everything change, Janet? Things never used to be so hard."

The older woman gently rubbed Kristin's back. "I think you know exactly when...and don't tell me you're not the least bit hopeful that he'll find something. I know _I _am."

Kristin groaned, looking up at her. "Not you, too."

"What do you mean, 'not me, too'?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I think it's about time someone tries to find something. Even if he doesn't find the crew, if he could at least confirm what happened, I think it would help us _all_ to have closure." She softened. "Don't you want closure, dear?"

"Of course I do...more than you know, but... Do you really think this is the right time? The world is in an awful state, and people are dying on a daily basis due to that Macronesian monster." She shook her head. "We've already lost them once. Do we really need to lose them again?"

After several minutes, she replied, "And what if the exact opposite happened? What if he finds them alive and well? In such tragic times, wouldn't it be a breath of fresh air? Doesn't the thought make you happy?"

"There's a fine line between hopeful and naïve, and I...I'm not about to fall into that trap again," she said quietly. "You know I wish things were different, but... I am not about to think that this one man will bring salvation to the world by finding _seaQuest_. From what I've seen, he doesn't have any more skill than the others in the past had. I just don't see a miracle happening."

Janet sighed. "Well, I'm going to hope and pray that you're wrong. A miracle is exactly what we need."

Before Kristin could offer a reply, she heard the girls' voices from behind her led by Bill.

"Here you two are! I thought you two had left me alone to entertain these little munchkins," he said.

"Grandpa! You said you always have fun playing with us," Maya protested, putting her tiny hands on her waist and scrunching up her face in frustration.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing," he said with a laugh before turning to Kristin. "You know it's always lovely to see you and Miss Sophia."

"Likewise." She eyed Sophia. "And I hope you weren't giving him a hard time."

Bill waved a hand. "Oh, you know she's always a little angel."

"We were just doing some drawing," Sophia added, proudly showing her grandmother a picture she drew. "Do you like it? It's you and me in the park."

"It's beautiful, darling," Kristin told her. "We'll have to put it on the refrigerator when we get home."

Sophia smiled. "Uncle Bill says that he'll play dress up with us."

"Actually, I said that I'd _watch _you three play dress up," he corrected.

"But you need to dress up for the tea party," Lily said with a pout. "You're 'upposed to be the prince."

"Oh, come on now, Grandpa," Janet teased. "You can't disappoint them."

The three girls all put their hands together and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right; you three drive a hard bargain, you know," he said.

"But you love us anyway," Maya replied.

Bill nodded his head towards the living room. "Why don't you three get everything set up, and I'll be there soon? Grandpa just wants to have a cup of coffee first, all right?"

"All right," the three agreed before running along excitedly.

"You know those three have me wrapped around their little fingers," he commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined the two ladies at the table.

"And you love it," Janet replied. "Sophia will be here all week, you know."

Bill raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kristin. "Is that so?"

"Yes, you may be playing a lot of dress up and attending more tea parties, I'm afraid. Cynthia and Adam are away, and it was a last-minute emergency."

"That's all right; you know we're always happy to have her here." He paused. "It's nothing bad, I hope."

"Helping refugees, I'm afraid." She sighed. "No, I'm not pleased about it, but my hands are tied."

"I'm sure they'll be fine; I think it's like riding a bicycle," he said before taking a drink from his cup. "Besides, things are looking up. You must have heard about that Hudson fellow."

Kristin groaned. "I think I need some air." She quietly excused herself and went outside alone.

Bill glanced towards his wife. "What did I say?"

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**Somewhere around 2022...**

Nathan sadly shook his head before turning back to Tobias LeConte.

"You don't look very happy," Tobias noted. "This is what wanted, isn't it? To see how the others on Earth would fare without you?"

Indeed, when Tobias had suggested the idea of cryostasis for the crew, it seemed like the only solution. But unlike the others, Nathan had his reservations. Not only that, he couldn't stop thinking about those left behind. Tobias' plan was just that: a plan. There was no guarantee they'd ever see them again; there wasn't even a guarantee they'd wake up. He looked towards his already-sleeping friends, knowing that some of them wouldn't awaken.

He'd asked Tobias to show him the future; he had to know, and his friend had obliged. Seeing Kristin in tears over it was almost too much for him, though.

He swallowed hard, lowering his gaze. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way," he said sadly. "I wish..." He trailed off, not wanting to make Tobias feel guilty for the war between the rebels and the KrayTaks. It certainly wasn't his fault that the crew had been inadvertently thrown into this situation against their will. They were simply lucky to be alive, and they had him to thank for it.

Tobias placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but...there's still hope."

Nathan looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He motioned to the screen. "There are several outcomes. You simply asked me to show you what would happen if you never returned. I did as you asked."

"But it's the most likely possibility," Nathan countered. "The KrayTaks are too powerful, and the rebels are dwindling in numbers every day."

"Miracles have happened," his friend replied. "Besides, I think you can agree that by all rights, you and the crew should be dead. _I _should be dead, yet fate had other plans. I think that's a miracle right there." He paused. "Would you like to see more?"

Nathan nodded. "Please. I need to see everything."

**A/N: That last scene was the twist I mentioned. I hope it's not too far 'out there'. We really don't know exactly what happened between 2022 and 2032 on Hyperion, and though we never saw it in canon, I'm hoping ya'll can accept that Tobias had some mad alien skills where he could see the future. It's not completely off the wall, right? Also, there is that little thing in canon between Earth time and space time. So to them, it would have been 2022 or somewhere in there that the crew went under cryostasis, but to earthlings, it could have been later. For practical purposes, we'll just say it was 2022, and hopefully, that's not too confusing. **

**Also, thank you to all the lovely reviewers. Your support is appreciated. **


	3. Tis A Gift To Come Down

**Chapter 3**

_'Tis a gift to come down..._

**2032**

"Kristin?"

At the sound of Bill's voice, she wiped the spent tears from her cheeks and cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she muttered.

"You've always been a terrible liar, you know," he said softly, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry I mentioned Hud...uh, I mean that name you don't want to hear."

She smiled softly. "Janet told you, did she?"

"I had to ask." He sighed. "And I don't blame you for the way you feel."

A brow rose. "But I thought you were happy with the news?"

"I'm...apathetic, to be honest. I'm trying to put on a brave face for Janet's sake," he admitted. "_She's_ the one who's expecting a miracle. Me? I'm not holding my breath, and for good reason. No one thinks he'll find anything, you know."

"But I thought it was McGath's idea?"

"More like his hands were tied," he replied. "It's more about money."

"Naturally," she said flatly. "It's always money or power with them."

He sighed. "I can't argue with you this time."

"Ten years," she said softly. "He's been looking for it for ten years, so why in the world is there so much news coverage about it now?"

"Hell if I know; only thing I can think of is Bourne. With Macronesia becoming more powerful, it's the one thing the media has. In such horrible times, hope is the only thing to cling to, even if it's a lie they're selling."

After a pregnant pause, she looked him in the eye. "You think they're dead, don't you?"

He hesitated. "You know that's not the only theory..."

"You retired ages ago, Bill. This is me you're talking to." Her voice was quiet but desperate. "You needn't be so damned diplomatic."

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. "Old habits die hard." He sighed heavily. "I suppose that is what I believe. What other explanation is there?"

She nodded. "That's what I think, too, and every time I hear about it, it's like...I'm losing them all over again." A soft sob escaped her throat. "But if I dare mention it...it's absolutely appalling. And...and..." She buried her head in her hands, releasing so many pent-up emotions, she could barely stand.

She quickly felt Bill's arms go around her, and he whispered to her in gentle tones in an effort to calm her, never trying to stifle her; he simply offered support.

After several minutes, the flood waters calmed, and she pulled away, almost apologetic for her outburst. "I...I shouldn't have..."

He shook his head. "That's the same attitude you're trying to get away from, telling you that you shouldn't feel the way you do. You can't help the way you feel, and you should never feel like those feelings don't matter." He paused in thought. "You know, if you'd like, you can go home and rest. Sophia can stay with us for a few hours. If you don't mind me saying, you look like you could use a nap."

"You know you sound more and more like Nathan every day, and while I should be upset at the subtle way you've just told me I look like hell, I can't say I don't agree. But Sophia... She-"

"Will be fine," he assured her. "Even if you don't sleep, you have every right to relax. Go do something to take your mind off all this. Go for a walk, a drive...whatever you like."

"What did I ever do to have a friend like you?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just tell the others I was feeling under the weather and went home to lie down." She glanced at her watch. "I'll be back after lunch?"

He waved a hand. "Take all the time you need, Kristin. Sleep well."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Though she had every intention of setting the alarm to ensure she didn't sleep the day away, she didn't awaken until later that afternoon to the sound of the ringing vid-phone. She quickly ran her fingers through her mussed hair and rubbed her tired eyes before answering to see Cynthia's smiling face.

She breathed a soft sigh of relief. "How are things?"

"Better than expected so far," Cynthia replied. "Though we haven't seen the worst yet."

Kristin's brow furrowed in question.

"We haven't crossed UEO borders yet," she explained. "We're in Belgium at the American Embassy. I mentioned we had connections?"

Kristin nodded. "Yes?"

"She was already able to bring a small group here, and...well, we'd never met her in person until now, but we found out something very interesting." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Meet her?" Kristin shook her head. "Cynnie, dear, I don't think-"

"No, Mom, I think you'll want to meet her." She moved out of the view of the camera for a few minutes and then returned with a pretty blonde around her age. "Mom, this is Chloe."

The young woman gave her a nod in greeting. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hello, dear," Kristin replied, still very confused as to why Cynthia wanted her to meet her. She'd always been adamant that she knew as little as possible, especially now. She glanced back to her daughter, hoping she'd shed some light on this.

"Cynthia said you knew Bobby's father," Chloe said.

At first, the name didn't register with Kristin. She supposed she knew a lot of fathers with sons named Bobby. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific. I'm not sure-"

Just then, however, a little boy with hair matching that of Chloe stepped into the view of the camera. "Mom, can I go and play outside?"

"Soon, sweetie," Chloe told him, nodding her head toward Kristin. "Right now, I'm talking with one of Grandpa's friends."

As soon as the boy turned in her direction, Kristin's mouth fell open. He was the spitting image of pictures she'd seen of Nathan and his son in their younger days, and it suddenly all made sense. "H-how...?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I know it must be quite a shock. Cynthia told me everyone thought Bobby was dead... I can't blame you for thinking that. You'll have to forgive me because I didn't know him then, but he told me that he'd had a terrible accident and fell into a coma. When he finally did awaken, he didn't remember anything, and by then, the world was already in a dire state. _SeaQuest_ was gone, and while Robert tried to find his father, he quickly found out that the crew was missing."

"He never..." Her voice caught in her throat. "He never contacted any of us..."

"Because he worried it would be too much of a shock. He probably wouldn't even like the fact I was telling you now, but...desperate times call for desperate measures..."

"Where is he? I...I'd like to see him."

Cynthia shook her head. "Somewhere in Macronesia," she replied sadly. "He's being held in one of the prison camps, and Chloe contacted us weeks ago for help. We'd tried to get someone else, but as I mentioned, there was no one."

Kristin held up a hand. "I...I understand, but why...why are you telling me all of this now? Couldn't this wait until you come marching home with all the people you've saved?"

Her daughter smiled. "You have too much confidence in me, Mommy. I certainly hope that we're as successful as that, but..." She motioned to the little boy. "Michael can't go with us, and leaving him here is too risky."

Chloe glanced towards Kristin with pleading eyes.

"Cynnie, I-"

"Please, Mom. If it were Sophia, wouldn't you want someone to help her?"

Kristin groaned inwardly. Why was she always throwing that in her face? "How are we going to do this? Put him on a launch?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Too risky. A plane, but it would have to be as soon as possible. An attack on the embassy could happen."

"Oh, that's comforting," Kristin muttered. "And what about you?"

"We're moving on as soon as Michael is safe," Chloe told her. "So you'll do it? Please, from one mother to another. I don't have any other family, and with Bobby... I don't have anyone else I can trust."

Kristin sighed. "Of course I will, dear. You won't have anything to worry about."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2022**

"I...I have a grandson? A daughter-in-law?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "Bobby never...? I...I don't believe it." He turned around to face Tobias. "Are they going to be all right?"

Tobias paused. "You're asking questions that might not have concrete answers. Are you sure you want to see everything? When I wipe your memory of the Hyperion war, I can remove this as well." He nodded his head towards the screen. "It's not exactly a happy time for them, is it?"

"No," Nathan said with a shake of his head. "I...I need to know in case..." His brow furrowed. "Can I get back to you on the latter?"

The younger man nodded gently. "As you wish; it's the least I can do for everything you've done. "

Nathan turned back to stare at his grandson._ He looks so much like Bobby..._ So many regrets, so many missed moments... Still, Tobias' earlier words came back to him. _"There are several outcomes."_ And for the first time, he started to think that maybe he wouldn't be bound to live out the rest of his days on Hyperion after all. In fact, he vowed that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that wasn't the case. "You will try everything you can to make sure we get back to Earth?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I swear to you," Tobias promised.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2032**

"I'll need to know when, however," Kristin said. "I'm going to assume this needs to be done sooner rather than later."

Chloe bit her lip, casting a glance towards Cynthia. "This all just came about spur-of-the-moment. We only just heard about the possible attack..."

"Adam has a friend who-"

Suddenly, a strange noise could be heard like an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Kristin asked worriedly.

Cynthia turned around and yelled, "We need to find cover now!" She turned back to the screen. "We'll have to call you a little later with the details."

"Cynthia, please, I-"

"I love you, Mommy. Take care of Sophia."

"I...I love you, too, but-" Before Kristin could say anything more, however, the screen went blank.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2022**

Though Kristin was unable to see what was happening at the embassy, Nathan was. He cringed as he watched men, women, and children scrambling to find a safe place. People screamed and ran in all directions. It was almost as though he was watching some sort of disaster film, but knowing it was real made it all the more horrific.

He swallowed hard as he watched his grandson and daughter-in-law run outside. He scanned the screen for Cynthia and her husband but lost sight of them in the chaos. He said a silent prayer, closing his eyes for a brief moment, hoping nothing bad would happen to them.

His heart sank upon hearing an all-too-familiar whistle and then a strange whoosh right before a boom, and his eyes snapped open to see nothing but flame and smoke. All he could do was stare at the screen in shock.

**A/N: They never once explained why Nathan's final thought before cryostasis would have been about the American Embassy in Belgium, so that's sort of where this little idea came from. He must have had some inkling Michael was there, I'd think. **

**Also, another quick thank you to all readers and reviewers; your support is always appreciated.**


	4. Where We Ought To Be

**Chapter 4**

_...where we ought to be._

**2032**

Kristin stared at the dark screen for a very long time, willing the vid-phone to ring to no avail. She was in absolute shock, unsure of what to do. All she could do was pray everyone was all right, but she didn't put too much faith in that anymore. She'd prayed for years for Nathan and the others, and look what that did. Still, she wasn't about to give up on her daughter and the others just yet nor was she about to panic.

As she glanced towards the photographs of Nathan and Lucas on her dresser, however, a tiny voice told her she was only kidding herself. Nothing good ever happened in these situations, so why would anything change? As she continued her emotional shadowboxing, she heard a knock at the front door.

Her brow furrowed, wondering who it might be, when she heard Bill call her name. "Kristin? Are you awake?"

"I'm upstairs," she called back, hearing him make his way towards her.

He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Janet sent me to check on you," he explained. "She's been worried ever since..." He paused. "Is everything all right?" He took a few steps into the room.

She shook her head. "I don't know." She pointed towards the vid-screen. "Cynthia. She...she called a little while ago to update me. She promised she would, but then..." She sighed. "I can't be sure, but it sounded like there was some sort of explosion..."

Bill immediately pulled her into his arms. "Oh, God, Kristin. I am so sorry."

"I don't know what to think," she muttered into his shoulder. "I knew they never should have gone over there. What if..."

"Shh, don't talk like that. Cynthia's a smart girl. I'm sure she was able to get away safely, and as soon as she can, she'll give you a call. I'm sure it won't be long now. Everything...everything's going to be fine. I just know it."

She gave a quiet nod, not missing the hint of doubt in his voice, but she couldn't be angry at him for it. Optimism was Janet's strong suit these days, not his. "Thank you," she muttered before gently pulling away from him. "Um, how is Sophia?"

"Absolutely wonderful. We had our little party and then Janet and the girls made cookies. When I left, they were eating them and watching _The Little Mermaid. _She's just fine...and you know, _if_-"

She placed a halting hand on his arm. "I know what you're about to say, and _please_...I don't want think of that right now. I'll just say that I already know."

"Good. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say right now."

"Neither do I," she replied, moving to sit on the bed, "but the waiting is _killing_ me."

He moved to sit next to her. "This isn't the first time we've had to wait for news. Remember all the times we were on edge on the _seaQuest_?"

"Oh, _please, _don't bring up those torpedoes again."

He laughed softly. "But those torpedoes are a running joke. Besides, did you know there's still an unpaid bill for them at UEO Headquarters?"

"There is not," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

He held up a hand. "I swear it. McGath asked me about it the last time I saw him."

She groaned. "After all these years, they're still upset about that?"

"Upset isn't quite the word I'd use; I think they know they'll never see that money. It's an inside joke now. Besides, you are the only civilian doctor in all of UEO history to ever take command and bring a boat to its full fire power and shoot at something other than an enemy. I think that's quite a feat."

"Only you weren't too pleased at the time," she said with a small smile.

"I got over it pretty quickly, though. I realize now you were only doing what you thought was right...and if you hadn't, we would have lost some very fine people that day. It was then that I realized what an asset you were to the crew."

She shifted awkwardly, trying to decide what to say to that when the ringing of the vid-phone caught her off guard. Bill hit the answer button first.

"Uncle Bill!" Cynthia cried. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I'm just keeping your mother company," he explained. "You know you gave her quite a scare." He ushered Kristin forward and moved so the two could have their privacy.

"I know, and I am so sorry. I'm sure you've been on pins and needles," Cynthia told her.

"That's an understatement. What happened exactly? Is everyone all right?"

"Someone planted a homemade bomb at the embassy, but Adam, Chloe, Michael...we're all alive. Chloe has a few burns, but she'll be okay. We...we have a few friends we can't find yet, but we're hoping they turn up in the next few days. We were all supposed to meet here in the event something happened."

Kristin swallowed hard as she took all the information in. "And where is _here_ exactly?"

"It's an underground haven, of sorts," Adam explained, coming up from behind his wife. "Chloe and her friends found it years ago. It's safe here...for now."

"But we...we can't stay here."

Kristin instantly recognized the anguished voice as belonging to Chloe, even though she couldn't see her. Cynthia turned and walked out of the view of the camera.

"We're fine where we are for now. You need to rest."

"But Michael..." Chloe protested. "We need to get him away. Please?"

Adam moved to the side as Cynthia stepped back in front of the camera.

Kristin heaved a sigh. "Do you have enough medicine and whatever else you need?"

"Antibiotics and bandages. We can always use more."

Kristin nodded. "You get that child on a plane and let me know as soon as he's in the air, and I'll get you everything you need...and some extra for good measure."

"Thank you so much, Mommy."

"You just better make sure you come back to me in one piece...and make sure you take care of that girl. Her son needs her."

Cynthia nodded. "I promise. Adam's working on flight arrangements as we speak. We'll call you soon."

Kristin silently whispered an apology for her earlier doubt to God as she cut the link and turned back to Bill. "I guess you were right."

"I won't say I told you so...and not that I'm trying to be nosy, but what was that all about?"

She bit her lip, realizing she hadn't explained the whole situation about Robert being alive. "Um...well, it might be a bit of a shock..."

"That's nothing new," he said flatly. He quickly became serious, though. "What's going on?"

"Well, it...it seems that Bobby...um, Robert Bridger...isn't dead after all."

Bill's eyes grew wide. "What?"

She nodded. "I know. There was some sort of accident and a coma... And by the time he had a chance to try to find his parents, it was too late... Chloe is his wife; she's one of Cynthia's contacts. It's a rather long story, but apparently, one of the refugees they're trying to rescue is Robert himself. He's in one of the prison camps there, and they have a son...a little boy named Michael. He looks just like Nathan as a child." She paused. "Obviously, with everything going on, that's no place for a child. They asked me to take care of him...and of course, I couldn't say no. I know you between you and Janet and Katie and Ben, I'll have plenty of help with both children, but... Well, I am going to talk to the hospital. I have a lot of vacation time I've never used."

When Bill didn't answer right away, she continued, "I...I do realize it's a lot to take in, but..."

He waved a hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think..." He shook his head. "No, it's wonderful news, don't you think?"

"I suppose it is," she said thoughtfully. _If only Nathan were here to see it... _She wouldn't dare voice her thoughts out loud, though.

He put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't you realize what this means?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not sure..."

"We have something to hope for now. If Robert can show up alive after all these years, I consider that a sign. Maybe Oliver Hudson will be the angel the media makes him out to be after all. I have to go tell Janet the good news." He turned to leave and then paused at the door. "Oh, are you...?"

"I'll be over in a little while to get Sophia," she promised. "I just need to take care of a few things."

He gave a nod and turned to go. She wasn't about to squash Bill's new-found hope, but she couldn't embrace it the way he had either. Indeed, she was happy that Robert was alive, but she didn't feel that proved anything on the part of the missing crew. Miracles were imaginary, and she knew in her heart she'd never seen one.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2022**

Nathan's fists balled in frustration, seeing the woman he once knew so altered by the events in her life. "This isn't how it should be," he muttered. "This is wrong."

Tobias raised a brow. "How so? Your friends and family are alive, and I assure you, they will be taken care of. That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

He didn't offer an immediate reply. Of course, it was what he wanted. If he couldn't be there, of course, he wanted to know they would be all right on their own. But Kristin... He turned to face his friend. "Will she always be so unconvinced that good things can still happen? Will she always be so doubtful?"

"I can't say. That depends on her."

"What the hell does that mean?" He motioned to the screen. "Everyone seems to be hopeful except her." He shook his head. "She never used to be like that. She...she used to be one of the most hopeful people I knew."

Tobias sighed. "I meant that depends on what she chooses to believe. In her case, she'd found that hope let her down one too many times."

"And if we never return...she'll never have her faith restored?" Nathan asked.

"Again, that depends on her. Sometimes the smallest thing can make a person hope. She certainly has the potential..." He paused and motioned to the others, asleep in their cryogenic chambers. "Are you sure you want to keep going? Time is running short, and if we don't start the cryogenic process on you, it will be too late. The KrayTaks could attack at any time."

Nathan nodded. "I understand, but...I just need to see a little more. Please? I just need a little more time."

"Very well, but just a little while longer," Tobias replied.


	5. And When We Find Ourselves

**Chapter 5**

_And when we find ourselves..._

**2032**

Kristin quickly decided on a plan of action. The first thing she did was call the hospital, and surprisingly, they weren't upset about her taking time off at all. With that out of the way, she then needed to take care of the supplies she promised Cynthia, but she couldn't just waltz into the hospital and rob the supply closet. It was time for her to call in some connections of her own, mainly Ben.

She quickly punched the number into the vid-screen and waited patiently, hoping he was home. Katie was still captain of the _H.R. Clinton,_ but she was also on shore leave for the holidays. She certainly didn't want to interrupt their alone time. A moment later, she saw Katie's smiling face on the screen.

"Kristin, what a lovely surprise. We were hoping you'd call soon. Ben and I were just talking about you the other day and how much we've missed you."

Kristin blushed. "The feeling's mutual, dear, but I also know how little time you get to see one another. I didn't want to be the third wheel, so to speak. Unfortunately, this isn't exactly a social call. Um, I sort of need a favor; is Ben around?"

Katie's brow furrowed, but she didn't pry. She lowered her voice. "He was able to smuggle some ground beef from one of his suppliers," she replied, making finger quotations as she uttered the word 'suppliers'. "He's in the garage grilling the burgers as we speak. You know how much he loves them."

She smiled. "Of course, and mum's the word. I was actually hoping he still had connections because that'll come in handy. Is it all right if I stop over?"

"You know you never have to ask. See you shortly."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

"Doc!" Ben threw open the front door and wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as she arrived. "It's been too long; we've missed you." He ushered her inside.

"Likewise, and I'm sorry. Things have been so busy at the hospital, and I just haven't gotten a chance to do much else."

"Did Katie tell you about the surprise?" he asked in a sing-song voice, waggling his eyebrows. "There's one for you, if you'd like."

She couldn't help but laugh softly. "She did, but I really haven't time for that. You see-"

"Kristin!" Katie came bounding down the stairs. "I thought I heard your voice." She gave the older woman a hug. "How are you?"

"I...I'm fine," she replied, not wanting to elaborate yet. "I hate to do this, but I really can't stay long. The reason I'm here... It's sort of an emergency."

Katie's smile fell. "What's wrong? Are Cynthia and Adam all right? I just spoke to them the other day, and...they seemed fine."

Kristin bit her lip. "They're fine, but...it's rather a long story. Do you mind if we sit down?"

They both ushered her into the living room. As they sat on the sofa, Katie gave her hand a squeeze. "Now what in the world is going on?"

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

"...and that's why I need your help. I am sorry to have to dump all this one you at once, but I...I wasn't sure who else to turn to, so I was hoping... Even I can't acquire a large amount of antibiotics on short notice...not the way you can, and I know you still have friends all over..." She swallowed hard, glancing at Ben.

Katie and Ben exchanged glances. "It...it is a bit of a shock, finding out Bobby is alive after all these years..." Katie said.

Ben nodded quietly, rubbing a hand across his face. "I never thought..." He sighed. "It's a hundred emotions at once, ya know?"

Katie moved to give him a hug, and the two sat there for several moments before turning back to Kristin.

"It is really good news, though," Katie finally said. "I mean, we're happy, and of course, we'll do anything to help. You do know someone, don't you, Ben?"

Composing himself once again, Ben waved a hand and picked up a tablet computer from the coffee table. "You should know by now I know _tons_ of someones." He started pushing around on the tablet and showed Kristin the list. She saw hundreds of contacts, and she was sure there were more. "Give me a little while, all right? I just need to make a few calls..." He stood and started to go upstairs. "A lot of my contacts tend to prefer anonymity, considering. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he left the room, Katie turned back to her. "I wish you'd have come to us sooner."

Kristin shook her head. "If only I could have. It all just sort of happened. Cynthia and Adam dropped Sophia off with me late last night, and then I just got the call a little while ago... Sophia is staying with Bill and Janet for the time being, and as soon as I'm finished with you, I need to go pick her up. And as soon as Cynthia calls, I need to be ready at any moment for Michael."

Katie put an arm around her shoulders. "You've barely had time to breathe. Well, I'm letting you know right now that if you need any help with the kids, we're here for you."

She gave the younger woman a smile. "I do appreciate that, but you and Ben have such little time together now. You don't want any children ruining the romance, not when you're trying to have one of your own."

"That's on hold at the moment," she said sadly. "Don't get me wrong; we both want children, but we talked about it...and we decided that maybe we should wait. The state of the world...it's not exactly an ideal place for children. Besides, I go back to the_ Clinton_ after the first of the year, and Ben was talking about wanting to help others in some way...more than what he's doing now."

A brow rose. "What does he want to do exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet," Katie said with a shrug. "But he was definitely moved by the report on the news the other night. Did you see it? The one about the prison camps and all the refugees?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, well, Ben...he was very upset about the children they showed. I'm not sure I've ever seen him quite so enthusiastic about helping others in a long time. I hope whatever he does, he makes a difference," Katie said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he will; Ben isn't as selfish as he lets on."

"Don't I know it," Katie said with a smile. "Just last week, he rustled up steaks for the whole crew of the _Clinton_. He won't reveal his sources, of course, but you should have seen the look on those sailors' faces."

"I can imagine," Kristin replied. "Must have been quite a Christmas present."

"And another is on its way," Ben announced as he descended the stairs. "Your wish is granted, milady. I'll have everything you need in an hour."

"Oh, Ben, you're an angel!" Kristin cried, kissing his cheek.

"Just don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to uphold," he quipped.

She laughed softly. "So where do I need to go for all of it?"

"Actually, you don't need to go anywhere. As I said, my contacts prefer anonymity, and I'm the only one they trust. You just go back home and don't worry about a thing. I'll bring it all to your place."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out." She glanced to Katie. "I didn't mean to ruin your dinner."

"Oh, you didn't," Katie said. "This is far more important."

Kristin gave them both big hugs once again before leaving. "I really hate to run, but..."

"We understand, Doc. I'll see you soon," Ben told her.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

"Grandma!" Sophia ran into Kristin's arms as soon as she walked through Bill and Janet's door. "Where _were_ you? You took forever!"

Kristin hugged and kissed her. "I know, darling, but I had some things to do, and it took longer than expected. Have you been good?" She looked to Janet.

"She was perfect. She was no trouble at all."

Sophia nodded. "We had lots of fun. We played dress-up and had a tea party. Then we made chocolate chip cookies with Aunt Janet and watched a movie. And then we played tag outside. And now we're helping Aunt Janet make dinner."

Maya and Lily emerged from the kitchen in tiny aprons covered with flour. "We're making fried chicken," Maya announced.

"Goodness, you've had quite the afternoon!" Kristin exclaimed.

"Can we stay for dinner?" Sophia asked. "Please? Aunt Janet said it was all right."

"But that was before I knew..." Janet sighed. "I did tell you that your grandma might have other plans." She moved closer to Kristin and whispered in her ear, "I didn't tell her what was going on; I thought I'd leave that to you."

Kristin gave her a grateful nod and turned to Sophia. "Normally, I'd say yes, but... Well, sweetheart, I need to talk to you about something. Mommy and Daddy called me earlier..."

"They did? Are they all right? Are they helping lots of people? Are they finished yet? Will they be home soon?" Sophia asked all at once.

Janet took her granddaughters by the hand and led them back to the kitchen. "Why don't we let them have their privacy?" she said. "We can make the mashed potatoes while we're waiting."

Kristin then led Sophia to the sofa and sat her on her knee. "They are just fine," she assured her, "and they are helping lots of people, but they're not finished yet. In fact, you know how Mommy and Daddy have asked you to help in the past?"

Sophia nodded. "I donated some of the toys I don't play with anymore," she said proudly. "And they said that was a huge help."

"Indeed, but it seems there's a new way we can help."

"There is? What is it?" She thought for a moment. "I guess I have some books I could give away..."

Kristin smiled. "No, sweetie, there's no need for that. But there's a little boy that needs a place to stay for a little while."

Sophia frowned. "Why couldn't it be a girl? Boys are gross and mean."

"Oh, you shouldn't talk like that. Not all boys are, and this particular boy is where Mommy and Daddy are. His daddy is in trouble, and his mommy is sick. They need a safe place for him to stay so he doesn't get hurt. Do you think he could stay with us?" she asked hopefully.

"It is safe here," Sophia said with a nod. "And it's too bad about his mommy and daddy. I guess he could stay with us for a little while. What's his name?"

"His name is Michael, and he's about your age," she replied. "When he gets here, he's probably going to be a little frightened, so it will really be good for him to have a friend like you."

"I'm a very good friend," she agreed. "I promise I'll be _very_ nice to him."

Kristin hugged her tighter. "I'm glad to hear it because he'll probably be here tonight sometime. Daddy or Mommy will be calling soon to give us the details."

Sophia stood. "Tonight?" she said dramatically. "Then we don't have much time!" She took Kristin's hand and pulled her up.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"If he's going to be here tonight...he might not have a lot of toys...or any, will he?"

"I don't know; I hadn't thought of that yet..."

"Grandma, I'm a _girl_," she said matter-of-factly. "I have girl _toys_. I'll be happy to share my toys, but none of the boys at school like dolls. I don't think Michael will either. I have a _ton_ of money in my piggy bank at home. Let's go get it and get to the toy store before it closes."

Kristin laughed softly, knowing a 'ton' of money in Sophia's eyes was a pennies, dimes, and nickels. "We will, but slow down just for a moment. We have to let Uncle Bill and Aunt Janet know what's going on, and you don't need to give your money away. I'll handle it. Besides, Michael might need a few other things besides toys."

Sophia shook her head. "What's more important than toys?"

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2022**

Nathan continued to watch his loved ones on the screen before him. Ben came through with all the supplies Kristin needed as promised, and he found himself laughing softly at Kristin and her little granddaughter as they filled a cart to the top with toys, clothes, and other things a boy would need. Her granddaughter was the spitting image of her, and he regretted the fact he'd probably never get to see her in person. He was so enthralled by the people on screen that he didn't notice Tobias giving him a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. He finally turned to him.

"I am sorry for staring," Tobias told him. "It's just I'm not sure I've seen you this happy. You're pleased with what you see?"

"She seems in better spirits now," Nathan said, motioning towards Kristin. "She has her granddaughter...and, soon, my grandson to keep her company. She's surrounded by people who love her."

Tobias nodded quietly. "Indeed. She'll always be cared for..."

Nathan couldn't help but notice that Tobias seemed like he wanted to say more. "There's something else?"

He shrugged. "You know her better than I. You tell me."

He turned back to the screen and watched closely. She was on her mobile phone. From the sounds of it, speaking with Cynthia or Adam about Michael's arrival. Though she seemed cheery, as soon as she hung up, he saw it: that look. That smile that faded too quickly. She looked...drained.

It made sense. Anyone running on fumes, as she had been, would look that way. Then he thought back to the last time he'd seen her. It was early into the second tour. He'd taken shore leave and couldn't wait to see her, but that's when...

__He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. "I've missed you so much. I feel like I've been at sea for years. Now I'm going to take you into the bedroom and..." He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered his plans to her, noticing how her breath caught in her throat with excitement and the light pink blush that rose in her cheeks.__

__In a move that surprised him, however, she pulled away from him. "As wonderful as that sounds..." She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. "I think we need to talk."__

__He took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. "The only talk I want to hear is you screaming my name as I-"__

_"_Nathan, please; I'm serious," she protested. __

__He frowned. "What's wrong?"__

__She sighed. "I...I'm not sure this is working." Again, she avoided his gaze. "You and me, I mean."__

_"_What?" he said in shock. "I thought we were fine. We definitely have chemistry, especially in the bedroom."__

__She smiled softly, but it quickly faded. "It...it's not that. It's just...I'm not sure it's fair. You're away at sea, and I...I'm here at the labs. I...I know we knew what we were getting into when I decided not to sign on for the second tour, but... It's too much for me."__

__He shook his head. "No, Kris, don't. Don't do this, please. We...we can work this out. I...I can come home more. I could talk to Bill..."__

_"_No. I...I promised you I'd never make you choose." Her voice trembled as she was on the verge of tears. "It wouldn't be fair of me... I just think... We should wait. Perhaps in a year's time, things will be different..."__

__He reached out for her, but she pulled away again. "Kristin, I don't want this to end," he pleaded gently.__

__She simply shook her head, a hand covering her mouth as she stifled a sob. "I am sorry," she said, running into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.__

She hadn't known it then, but he'd noticed the same look. In fact, he hadn't realized it until months later that she never wanted to let him go. She'd been setting him free because she loved him. She'd felt guilty that he had to keep coming home to her, feeling as though she was holding him back. She'd never said it out loud, but she didn't need to. That look said it all.

The moment he'd figured it out, he'd tried to contact her, but she wouldn't answer. After a while, he'd given up, and when Dr. Smith showed her affections towards him... Well, he'd tried to move on, but it never really worked.

He turned his eyes back to the screen. She was knelt down, speaking to Sophia. She smiled softly, but her eyes told a different story. She wasn't as happy as she let on. Perhaps she'd never be unless... He turned to Tobias. "I just want to make sure my grandson is safe, and then...you can do what you need."

"As you wish."

**A/N: As you can see, I am trying to set a few things up to coincide with canon, like Ben's little stunt in 'In The Company of Ice and Profit'. I hope it all makes sense.**

**And I'm just thrilled with the response to this story. I cannot thank you all enough for the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you so much to all readers and reviewers; I appreciate all your lovely comments more than you know. **


	6. In The Place Just Right

**Chapter 6**

_...in the place just right._

**2032**

Since Michael wouldn't arrive until morning, Kristin and Sophia spent the rest of the evening setting up the guest room for him, with Sophia being the master decorator. Kristin had to hold back her laughter as Sophia set up the stuffed animals on the bed in just the right order.

When they were finished, Sophia turned to her grandmother. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think so. Just remember, he'll probably be a little shy when we first meet. This will all be new to him, and he'll be away from his parents."

Sophia thought for a moment. "I think we should bring a present to the airport." She looked around at the toys they'd got for him. "It should be something soft and cuddly and something that will help him feel better 'cause I'm sure he'll be a little sad."

"That's a good idea. Why don't you pick one out?"

She brought a finger to her chin, deep in thought as she looked through the stuffed animals on the bed. "Not Mr. Turtle. He's not that tough. Not Mr. Panda, and not Mr. Raccoon either." Then she spied the perfect one and snapped her fingers. "That's it. The gorilla. He's perfect; he's cuddly and he's tough so he'll protect him from all the bad things." She handed him to Kristin. "Mr. Bananas."

Kristin smiled. "Just remember that Michael might decide to change his name."

"I know," she replied, "but for now, he's Mr. Bananas. Can we wrap it?"

"Yes, but then it's bedtime. We have a long day tomorrow," Kristin replied.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The next morning, Kristin and Sophia waited patiently at the airport. Well, Kristin waited patiently while Sophia bounced up and down in her seat in excitement. As soon as the plane landed, Sophia grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Grandma! We'd better get up there so Michael can see us!"

Kristin obediently stood, but she suddenly became nervous. Did Michael remember what she looked like? Not only that, what if she couldn't coax him to talk? Being a doctor, she'd dealt with many children over the years, and she had a few tried and true methods in getting even the shyest child to warm up to her...but what if none of them worked? Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the passengers beginning to walk through the gate.

After several minutes, however, they didn't see him...that was until he entered the gate holding the hand of a young female flight attendant.

"Hello," the young woman said with a smile. "Are you Kristin? Your daughter gave us a picture."

"Yes."

"I'm Mona," the woman continued. "When we have children fly alone, we attendants keep an eye on them and make sure everything goes well. Michael was a pleasure to have with us." She put a hand on his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Michael. Have fun."

"Bye, Mona," he said, waving to her as she turned. He then turned back to Kristin, but he didn't speak.

"Hello, Michael," she said quietly. "I'm Kristin, and this is Sophia."

"Hi," he said quietly. "Um, I have a bag..."

"We'll get it in a moment," Kristin assured him, "but first-"

"We brought you a present!" Sophia thrust the gift towards him. "I picked it out."

Michael grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you." He glanced to Kristin, as if asking her if it was all right to open it.

"Oh, go right ahead, dear."

He quickly tore the paper off; when he saw the gorilla, he exclaimed, "Oh, cool!"

"So you like it?" Sophia asked.

"I love it," he replied. "Thank you so much." He hugged it to his chest.

"I think you should name him Mr. Bananas," Sophia said hopefully.

Michael thought for a moment. "All right. I think it fits."

While the two children seemed to be becoming fast friends, Kristin cleaned up the wrapping paper and disposed of it in a nearby trash can. "Well, what do you say we get your bags and see about getting some breakfast? I'll bet you're hungry."

"Starved," Michael replied.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Later that afternoon, Kristin smiled softly as Sophia and Michael played a board game. She wasn't sure why she'd been so worried about him; the children seemed to get on just fine, and Michael didn't seem as shy as when they first met him.

"I won!" Sophia announced. "Let's play again!"

Michael shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm kinda tired."

"But it's only... Well, it's not dark yet."

"Michael was on a plane all night, dear," Kristin gently reminded her. "I'd imagine he didn't sleep very well."

He shook his head. "Not really."

"I think a nap would do us all well," Kristin said. "Why don't we go on the sofa and relax? I know I'm a little tired."

"Oh, fine," Sophia muttered. "But you have to tell us a story, Grandma."

As Kristin got out some blankets, she nodded. "I suppose I could do that...but we should let Michael get to choose it then." She glanced toward him. "What would you like to hear? Do you like knights? Or dinosaurs?"

"I do, but..." He thought for a moment. "My mom said you knew my grandpa. Could you tell me about him...please?"

"Oh..." she muttered. "I-"

"She knows lots of stories about him," Sophia piped up. "She was in love with him, you know."

"Sophia," Kristin said warningly.

"Well, it's true."

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Michael asked.

Kristin sighed. As much as she didn't want to have a trip down memory lane, she didn't want to deny Michael a chance to get to know the grandfather she knew and loved. "Just give me a moment. I have a whole album."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

"...and this was Darwin. He was Grandpa Nathan's pet, of sorts."

Michael's eyes grew wide. "My grandpa had a pet dolphin? That is so awesome! I wish I had one."

"Well, when that man on TV finds him, maybe he'll give him to you," Sophia said.

Kristin didn't have the heart to correct her granddaughter. No, she still didn't think that Oliver Hudson could possibly bring Nathan back, but she didn't want to crush any hopes Michael had either. "And he taught him to talk," she continued.

"He had a talking dolphin?"

"Well, he didn't talk exactly. Your grandpa taught him sign language. Do you know what that is?" she asked.

Michael nodded. "There was a boy at my old school who had to use it. He couldn't hear very well, so he talked with his hands."

She nodded. "That's exactly what it is, but in Darwin's case, he had no trouble hearing. It's just that we humans don't speak in whistles and squeaks. But eventually, Lucas...he was a friend of ours...designed a special computer program that translated Darwin's squeaks into words."

"So he was a talking dolphin?" Michael asked.

Kristin nodded; there was really no other way she knew to explain the concept of the vocoder to a five and six-year-old. She turned a page in the photo album. "And this was taken after your grandpa saved the lives of the crew."

"He saved lives?"

She nodded. "He was a very wonderful man," she confirmed. "There was an accident at the underwater power plant... Your grandpa... He made us all get off the boat to make sure none of us got hurt. And then..." She shook her head. "I really don't know how he did it. I never asked for details, and I'm not sure I want to know. But somehow, he got away, and the boat was destroyed."

"He blew up his own boat?" Michael asked after a moment.

"To save us and the world," she replied.

"Whoa, my grandpa was a hero. I wish he were here now. We could use someone to save the world."

Kristin ran a hand through his hair. _You can say that again,_ she thought. "He built a new boat, though."

Michael yawned and glanced to Sophia, who was already curled up on the corner of the sofa fast asleep. "Can we see just one more picture?"

"All right," she replied, turning the page to reveal Nathan and her in each other's arms on the beach. The memory brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. "This...this was on your grandpa's island."

"You look happy," Michael said quietly. "You really did love him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I still do..."

Michael laid his head on her shoulder, eyes half closed. "I can see why. I'm glad...glad Mom asked you to..." His words were cut off by a soft snore.

Kristin smiled softly and put her arm around him, knowing exactly what he meant. She then set the photo album aside, laid back, and closed her eyes. Even in the madness of the world, there were many wonderful things, and for that, she was grateful.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

**2022**

"I think it's apparent he'll be taken care of, but you didn't really have a doubt, did you?" Tobias asked.

Nathan shook his head quietly. "I just needed..." He sighed. "I guess I've seen everything I needed to."

Tobias nodded and made the screen in front of them go black. He motioned to a cot in the middle of the room. "I need you to lie down and just relax. You can close your eyes if you'd like. This will only take a moment."

Nathan did so, but then he suddenly realized he'd lose everything he'd known on Hyperion. All the memories wiped way, including that of Kristin, Bill, Janet, Ben, Katie, Robert, and even Michael. He suddenly panicked. He didn't want to lose them. He sat straight up. "Wait!"

Tobias gave him an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to... I...I can't throw it all away. I...I want to keep them. Please...can...can I keep them?"

"You're sure? There are some things that might be better for you to forget..."

"I'm sure," Nathan replied. He motioned to the screen. "Even if I never get back to them, I can't lose them."

"Very well; then it's time for the cryostasis," he told him. "With any luck, I'll see you soon."

Nathan smiled softly. "Let's hope so, my friend. Thank you...for everything."

**A/N: They never did explain why Nathan was the only one to know they had their memories wiped. Well, at least he was the only one who seemed to remember what happened on Hyperion. So hopefully, this would be a plausible reason why he still had the memories the others didn't.**

**Again, thank you so much to all readers and reviewers. **

**I have been trying to update fairly consistently, but I might not get a chance to update tomorrow due to real life things, though I will try. Again, I am trying to have this story finished by Christmas or shortly thereafter. Thank you for staying with me.**


	7. Twill Be In The Valley

**Chapter 7**

_'Twill be in the valley..._

**Belgium, 2032**

The next thing Nathan knew, he was waking up in a bed in a strange room. His brow furrowed as he sat up and looked around. This was definitely not his island home_._

"Where in the hell am I?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. His eyebrows knitted together when he realized he couldn't remember much. He had small glimpses, but...it all blended together. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the boat. Did that mean...? He noticed a window and pushed himself out of bed to glance outside, seeing a street filled with cars down below. No, he wasn't on _seaQuest_. Then, where? None of it rang a bell.

He looked around the room again. There was something familiar about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. For some reason, however, he knew he'd never been there before. But then why in the world would he know it? It didn't make any sense.

The décor of the room was simple but neat. There were beige walls with general landscape paintings of flowers and trees on them. Near the bed was a table with a lamp on it and on the other side of the room was a small table and chairs. In the middle of the table was a vase with some artificial flowers in it. It looked like a hotel room of sorts, Nathan decided. Is that where he was?

He couldn't be sure; he didn't see any indicators confirming his suspicion. Other hotels he'd stayed in had stationary or something with the name on it, and this room had nothing of the sort. He shook his head, glancing towards the door. Dare he go out?

If he was there, however, it might be likely the others would be there. Maybe one of them could give him some answers. He decided Wendy would be able to tell him something. He had to find her; he walked towards the door and opened it to find a long corridor with other doors on either side of it.

Feeling somewhat like Alice chasing the white rabbit, he walked towards one end. He still couldn't get over how he seemed to know where he was going yet knew he'd never been there. He wracked his brain, trying to figure it out when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," a familiar female voice said.

He turned to see the smiling face of a young blonde woman. His brow furrowed in question, not understanding how he'd know her voice. He knew he'd never met this person, yet her smile... He'd seen it before.

"You must be feeling better," she continued, placing a hand to his cheek. "Your fever seems to be gone."

"I had a fever?" he said quietly. "I don't remember..."

She smiled softly. "That's not surprising. You were pretty out of it when we found you. Oh, sorry." She held out a hand in greeting. "My name is Chloe. I work with a volunteer group. We help anyone fleeing Macronesian control, and we found you lying in the streets. You seemed sick, and we...we thought you could use help, and we brought you here."

"Thank you for that," he replied, "but where is_ here_ exactly? I'm still a little confused."

"Oh, of course. This is the embassy. The American Embassy in Belgium."

"The embassy?" He shook his head, looking around again. "Are the others here?"

"The others? You were all alone when we found you. Who are they? Your family? If you give us a description, we can try to help find-"

"Family," he said quietly, turning his eyes back to her.

"Yes. You were separated from your family?"

Then suddenly, he remembered; it was a brief flash across his mind. He knew this woman...somehow. _Chloe. _ Robert's wife. His daughter-in-law. So that meant...

One of the nearby doors opened, and a sleepy-looking, messy-haired blonde boy came out into the hall. "Mom?" He yawned. "I'm hungry."

Chloe ushered him over to her and smoothed his hair with her hand. "I know, sweetie, but it'll just be a minute. I need to help Mr..." She turned back to Nathan. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

He cleared his throat slightly. "It's Bridger. Nathan Bridger."

She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I don't believe it."

Nathan didn't understand any of it. How could he have remembered he had a grandson and daughter-in-law when he knew he'd never met them before?

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

"Do you... Do you realize we... Everyone... The entire world...thought you were dead?" Chloe choked out. As soon as she'd heard his name, she'd enlisted one of her friends to take care of Michael and pulled her father-in-law into her room. Of course, she demanded answers, but he didn't seem to have them. "Where _were_ you all these years?"

She watched as the older man brought a hand to his head and rubbed gently, trying to coax any bit of knowledge he had to the surface. From the frustration creased across his forehead, however, he couldn't manage, and she suddenly felt guilty for putting so much pressure on him so fast. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I...I shouldn't..."

He shook his head. "No. No, it's okay. I can understand why you're so upset. Hell, _I'm_ upset. It's just that everything...everything's a blur. I... The last thing I remember is being on the _seaQuest_, and... And I was talking with a friend." His eyebrows knitted together. "I can't seem to remember his name all of a sudden."

She placed a hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "It's all right. You shouldn't force yourself. _I_ never should have tried to force you."

"Have you heard anything about the rest of the crew?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry...but they'll hopefully turn up soon."

There was a long, awkward pause before he spoke again. "So...Robert? Where...? Is he here?"

She bit her lip. The poor man is still disoriented and just found out he has a grandson, confirming his long-thought-dead son was alive all along. And now she had to tell him the awful truth... "He's away...at the moment."

A brow rose. She could tell he wanted to know more; the look on his face said he didn't quite believe that was the end of the story.

"Something's wrong?" he guessed.

She nodded slowly, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "I...I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I've been trying to... I can't do it alone. You see..."

He surprised her by pulling her into his arms. "Shh," he soothed softly. "It's all right. We can... Maybe we can help each other."

After a moment, she pulled away to look at him. "You mean it? You only just met me."

"But we're _family_," he told her. "It doesn't matter that we've only just met. If my son is in trouble, I'll do anything I can to help."

Her eyes filled with tears once again, this time from happiness; she quickly wiped them away, however. "He's been taken prisoner. We were helping refugees from that evil monster Bourne, and..." She paused, noting the confusion in his eyes. "You don't know about the situation in Macronesia, do you?"

He shook his head, looking a little sheepish. "I've apparently been under a rock for the last decade; I don't even know _where_ Macronesia is."

"Phew, okay. Well, I'll give you the rundown as quickly as I can. You do remember New Australia, don't you?"

He nodded.

She smiled softly. "See, you haven't forgotten _everything_. Well, shortly after you and your crew went missing, the state of the world began to change..."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Nathan listened intently to his daughter-in-law as she explained everything he'd missed over the years. For some reason, however, he almost knew what she was going to say. That was impossible, though. He'd never heard of this Alexander Bourne person, had he? He didn't think so. Chloe showed him a newspaper article showing a picture of him; he knew he'd never seen him before in his life. So, again, why did something seem familiar about all this?

He'd just have to be patient with himself, he decided. He suddenly remembered Chloe and Michael, even though he wasn't sure where that memory came from. Things were still fuzzy from...wherever he was for the last decade. He only hoped he'd find the others soon so they could make some sense of all this.

"...and that's when you showed up here. I know it seems very strange..."

"Like a dream," he said with a nod.

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Actually, it was a nightmare for quite a long time. But now that you're here, it's... Well, it's a Christmas miracle."

His brow furrowed in question. "Is it that time of year?"

"Well, not yet. Christmas is a few weeks away, but...well, I still think it counts. Maybe now that you're here, you can bring hope to the world again. Hope and salvation."

He swallowed hard. He could barely remember what happened five minutes ago, and the world expected miracles? He wasn't sure he could deliver, but he didn't have the heart to mention it. "As I said, I'll do what I can." He paused. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"I'm waiting for some of my connections to arrive. Sadie...that's who's watching Michael right now... She has to help the few people here we've freed already. It's just the two of us right now, and... Well, I can't do much on my own. I had to call in some reserves."

He nodded. "Well, you have one more."

"That's very kind of you, but... Maybe you could help in another way. You see, I've been wondering where Michael could go. I know he wants to be with me, but it's too dangerous over there. It's even too dangerous here, but... Well, I didn't have much of a choice..." She trailed off, giving him a desperate look.

"You'd rather he stay with me?" Nathan guessed.

"I...I would at least know you'd keep him safe. Please? You'd take him somewhere safe?"

"My island. I...I have an island in the Yucatan. I'm sure... I hope it's still safe there," he replied.

She nodded. "Bourne hasn't made a dent over there yet. UEO forces have managed to hold him off so far. Um, so you're saying yes?"

He hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to find Robert and bring him home, but he also knew he might be out of his league, considering that he'd be going into the situation nearly blind. He didn't like the fact his daughter-in-law would be going into dangerous territory, though.

"Please?" she said again. "Don't you want to get to know your grandson?"

"It isn't that," Nathan replied. "It's just... It's too dangerous. What if something happens to you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm tougher than I look," she assured him. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I have connections, remember? We won't go in unarmed, if you catch my drift. I can take care of myself, but it helps to have a few extra bodies. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine."

Nathan still had his doubts, but maybe...maybe she was right. Maybe it would be better if he stayed behind and took care of Michael. Besides, he still had a lot to figure out... "All...all right. Of course I will."

She let out a happy cry and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

**New Cape Quest**

Kristin awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She groaned slightly as she pushed herself out of bed and glanced at the clock. Well, ten in the morning wasn't an indecent hour, but when she'd worked as late as she had, it was.

She threw on her robe and went to answer it. Janet nearly pushed her over as she bounded inside.

"Oh, gosh, were you sleeping?" she asked. "I am so sorry, but you..." She motioned to the television. "Well, you need to see it for yourself." She walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote, and turned it on the news.

Kristin glanced to the screen, at first unsure of what she was watching. She then read the headline across the bottom of the screen: _SeaQuest found in Iowa_. "W-What?" was all she could manage to say.

"I...I know," Janet replied. "Bill received a call this morning from Secretary General McGath. Lucas walked into an emergency meeting in San Diego today."

Kristin shook her head in disbelief. "W-walked in? How...?"

"I don't know exactly. They didn't share a lot of details with him, seeing as he's retired now. The only reason he called to tell him was because of his involvement with the project in the beginning," Janet explained. "And of course, because it was Lucas. But I'm sure he can tell us where the others are."

"N-Nathan?" Kristin choked out. "Is he..."

Janet placed a hand on her shoulder. "No word on him yet, but...I have a good feeling about this...all of it. It's a miracle, isn't it?"

**A/N: I hope this isn't too confusing. Remember, everything Nathan saw happening on Earth was what would happen if the crew _didn't _return. Obviously, that's not the case, but it's going to take a bit to jog his memory about everything; I just wanted to be clear on that. Again, thanks to all readers and reviewers as well. **


	8. Of Love And Delight

**Chapter 8**

_...of love and delight._

**New Cape Quest**

Kristin was confused, to say the least. While Janet talked excitedly about miracles and how wonderful it all was that the boat had been found, she felt uneasy. She tried to force a smile and hoped Janet didn't notice her discomfort.

"Oh, gosh," Janet finally said. "I've been sitting here talking your ear off and haven't given you much of a chance to respond." She put an arm around her shoulders. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course," she replied, being sure not let her smile fade. "It really is wonderful."

Janet didn't catch on and returned the smile. "I really should leave you be so you can rest or shower or whatever you need. Perhaps we'll see you later?"

"Perhaps," she confirmed. "I just...need a bit of time to get used to all this." She motioned back to the screen.

"Oh, of course, dear. I know it feels like a dream, but I promise it isn't. It really is happening. See you later." And with that, she walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"Later," Kristin muttered before turning off the television. She then let out a deep sigh. Why wasn't she happier about all of this? For years, she'd mourned for her friends, so hearing they've been found alive and well should have been the most wonderful news she'd heard in ages. Only, it wasn't...

Maybe it was the fact that not everyone had been accounted for yet? She gave a nod. That had to be it. Of course, she was happy to hear about Lucas. She'd thought of him like her own son since she'd met him; she'd even wished he had been many a time. Yet it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't feel as happy as she expected. Why in the world not?

After several minutes, however, she didn't have an answer...at least not one she was ready to admit and pondering it all day would be wasteful. She decided she ought to attempt to be productive and decided to shower when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find her daughter and son-in-law, Cynthia and Adam, along with her granddaughter, Sophia.

"Mom," Cynthia said. "We need you to take care of Sophia for a little while..."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

When the day had started out as it had, Kristin felt she should have known things would only go from bad to worse rather quickly. Well, not everything had been bad, but hearing that her daughter and son-in-law were going over to the worst possible place in the world right now to help refugees hadn't been the best news ever. And while she'd tried to talk them out of it, she also knew it was something they felt they had to do.

She remembered having that same passion long ago...before she became so influenced by the world's status. She'd decided then she was being way too foolish to keep putting her life on the line, as it was a precious gift and far too short to play around with. And while she still tried to help her fellow man, she also became more cautious. Now, she was driven by the regrets of her past instead of looking forward to the possibilities of the future. She'd lost so much that she never wanted to be in that same place again.

So, now, here she was taking care of her granddaughter and having to pretend everything was all right when it wasn't. Oh, goody. Just when did her standard of living get stuck on survive...and stay there?

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

She was somewhat relieved when the sun went down for the evening once again. Oh, she enjoyed having Sophia with her. She loved that child more than live itself, but this _seaQuest _business was making her think too much. So Sophia's bedtime meant she would be able to have a bit of alone time for herself and try to forget it all.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, I think I can do that," Kristin replied. "How about _Sleeping Beauty_?"

Sophia shook her head, however. "I don't want to hear a story I've heard before. I was hoping you could tell me about the people on TV. The ones Mommy said were your friends."

Kristin frowned. "What _else_ did Mommy tell you?"

"That they're the reason you're sad all the time," the girl replied. "But now that they've been found, you're much happier, aren't you?"

Kristin sat down next to her and ran a hand through her granddaughter's curls. "I'm not sad all the time."

Sophia stared at her for several moments. "Your eyes look sad," she noted. "That's how I looked when I lost my favorite doll."

"I'm just feeling a little..." She trailed off, letting out a sigh. Was her five-year-old granddaughter really going to force her to be honest with herself? Did she even have a choice? "I'm feeling a little..."

"Sad?" Sophia offered.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not sad at all. I'm...a bit worn out. I'm tired."

"Oh... Then you should go to bed early."

Kristin smiled softly. "I intend to...as soon as I get you off to sleep."

"But first, my story," Sophia said. "And I really want to know about that man." She pointed to his photo again. "Please, Grandma?" She put her hands together. "He looks like he has such kind eyes; I think it'll be a nice story."

"Oh, all right; you know I have a hard time saying no to you."

"I know," Sophia replied with a sly grin. "But that's why you love me."

"Oh, is it?" Kristin replied with a laugh. "I think I love you for more than that." She then walked to the dresser and picked the photo up, feeling her heart sink slightly. "His name was..._is _Nathan Bridger. We worked on the _seaQuest _together...and he does have very kind eyes," she agreed as she sat back down next to Sophia.

Sophia glanced over her shoulder. "He's very handsome too."

Kristin smiled softly. "Isn't he, though?"

"Were you in love with him?" Sophia blurted out.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you look like Cinderella when she's dancing with the prince."

She sighed, unable to deny Sophia was right. "We dated for a while, yes...and I do love him. He's a very dear friend."

"If you love him, why didn't you get married?"

"Because..." She paused, not sure if Sophia would understand it all. "It's complicated."

"Doesn't sound like it to me. You were in love with him; he was in love with you. When two people love each other, they get married."

"Well, he's been away, dear."

"But now he's back," Sophia replied. "Does this mean you'll get married now?"

"He isn't even..." She shook her head. "I really think it's time for you to go to sleep."

Instead, however, Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You're not the same as you usually are."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Something's wrong, and you won't tell me. I thought I was your little princess. You used to tell me everything."

"Oh, sweetheart..." She let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I seem...different. It's just... I'm happy about my friends, but... It's bringing up some memories I'd rather forget, and..." She put an arm around her and hugged her close. "Well, I am sorry if I'm taking it out on you."

"But it's almost Christmas. You shouldn't be sad," she reasoned. "Besides, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, too."

"That might not be for a while. I'm sure they're very busy..."

Sophia squeezed her hand. "But I'm sure it'll happen soon. You just have to believe."

Kristin gave a quiet nod, not wanting to argue any longer. She didn't quite have the confidence her young granddaughter did, so she just left it at that. "Perhaps I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Sophia replied, giving her a hug and kiss. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too, dear. Sweet dreams."


	9. When True Simplicity Is Gained

**Chapter 9**

_When true simplicity is gained..._

**New Cape Quest**

Lucas nervously made his way up the walkway. The minute he'd escaped from UEO custody, he knew he had to try to find the captain. The UEO wanted his help, but interrogating him the way they were wasn't helping anyone, especially him. He stole a launch and headed to New Cape Quest. He thought for sure former Secretary General Noyce might have an idea of where he was. Unfortunately, they were just as clueless as he was, but they were overjoyed to see him.

He couldn't say he felt the same way. Before _seaQuest's_ first tour, he'd stayed with the Noyces for the summer, and they'd always been kind to him. They were sort of like a surrogate aunt and uncle to him. The next place on his list had been Bridger Island. However, when he'd heard Dr. Westphalen lived right next door, he felt it would be wrong if he didn't at least say hello.

When he rang the doorbell, he felt a little guilty, seeing as it was so late, but he hoped she wouldn't be too upset. The moment the door handle turned, he felt his breath catch in his throat. And when he saw her face, he was taken aback.

She hadn't aged much; she looked as though she always had, perhaps with a few extra lines around her eyes, but that was minor. However, she'd grown thinner, and she looked a bit pale. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and they were the type he could tell had been there for a while.

"Lucas?" Her normally melodic voice was hoarse with emotion as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

He returned the hug, hearing her cry quietly into his ear.

"I...I never thought..." She couldn't seem to say the words, but Lucas knew what she meant.

"Neither did I," he told her softly. "I...It's been a long time."

She broke the hug and wiped her eyes. "Indeed." She glanced at his attire and cast him a worried look. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

He'd nearly forgotten the way he was dressed: in an orange jumpsuit fit for a prisoner. The Noyces hadn't even questioned it. Gosh, what she must think. He gave her a sheepish look. "It's a long story."

"I can imagine." She paused, and Lucas could feel awkward tension settling in. She suddenly seemed nervous.

"It's all right, Doc, really. I'm not in trouble. I didn't mean-"

She shook her head. "It's not that. I'm sorry. It's just...I have so many questions, and I'm not sure I should ask them." She bit her bottom lip. "Um, can I get you something? I think I have some soda in the fridge..."

He shook his head. "Mrs. Noyce made sure I left with a full belly. I'm fine, really."

"Well, I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

Lucas heard the eagerness in her voice, so he nodded. "That sounds good."

She led him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. She then put a kettle on the stove and sat across from him.

"I don't remember much," he told her. "I'm sorry. I don't even..." He sighed. "One minute, I was on the _seaQuest_, and the next...I showed up on San Diego Island dripping wet. They questioned me for hours. They wanted to know where the boat was, where the crew was...and I couldn't tell them. I don't even know where I've been for the last ten years, Doc." He heard his voice tremble slightly and swallowed hard, taking a few deep, calming breaths.

She didn't utter a word. Instead, she walked around the table and put her arms around him again. "It's all right," she told him, gently rubbing his back.

He smiled softly as he laid his head on her shoulder. He'd missed her so, and it was almost like they'd never been separated for a brief moment. With the whistle of the tea kettle, though, she turned away to pour the tea.

After setting a cup in front of him and pouring one for herself, she sat back down across from him. "If you don't mind me saying, I'm surprised you even came to see me." She put up a hand. "Don't get me wrong; I'm more grateful than you could know. I just... It was unexpected."

His brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I, Doc? You were more involved in my life than my own mother."

She shrugged. "It's just I can't imagine you were very happy with me...you know, after the captain and I..."

"Oh..." he replied as it suddenly dawned on him what she meant. "Doc, it's not really my business."

A doubtful brow rose. "That's a first," she said flatly before sipping her tea. "Gossip under the sea spreads like an algae bloom. And when you're cooped up in a small space for so long...well, you know as well as I it gets addicting...and it spreads like wildfire. Even if the captain never told you directly, I'm sure you heard a few things."

He looked down at his cup and brought it to his lips. "I remember...but the captain...he didn't say much about it. I mean, sure there was talk, but... That's not really the point." He paused. "But the captain is part of the reason I came here in the first place. I have to find him. Do you... Are you aware of what the UEO plans to do with the _seaQuest _now that they've found it?"

She sighed. "I'm sure I can guess, but with the way the world is now... You do know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yeah, they gave me the rundown while I was being interrogated, but...they're just going to destroy the world and take the _seaQuest _with it. We're on the brink of war."

"I am quite aware of that, but...it might be unavoidable."

He stared at her in surprise. "You really think that?"

"I'm not sure it matters what _I_ think, Lucas. The world has changed so much over the years. Unless a scientist has a plan for a new weapon of war, we have little pull these days. I wish I could say there was no need to fight, but I'm not sure that's the case. I wish things were different more than you know." She reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze.

He gave her a nod. "I guess I can't say I blame you. I stopped by the Noyces to see if, by chance, the captain contacted them. And when I heard you lived here, I couldn't leave without saying hello. I'm going to the island next, and I was thinking... Do you want to come along?"

She looked stunned for a moment. "I'm not sure he'd want to see me," she said quietly.

"Of course he would, Doc."

She sighed. "I see you still have that wonderful optimism of yours. I wish I still had that, but... The captain and I didn't part well, and if he's on that island, I don't think he'd want a bad memory from his past showing up on his doorstep." She shook her head. "It's better if you go alone."

He stared at her for several minutes, unable to believe this was the same woman he'd known years before. "I'm sure you're wrong," he finally said.

"Lucas, listen, I-"

"No, Doc, _you_ listen." He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it pained him to see her this way. He made sure to speak a bit softer this time. "You don't know what you're saying. The captain loves you, Doc. He _loves _you. Even after you two parted ways, he told me the same thing: that he always cared for you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I'm sure you still care for him as a friend, right?"

She nodded quietly, her eyes glistening.

"Then why not go see him? I...I know I'm a little out of the loop, but from what I've heard, the world could use a bit of happiness...and so could you."

"You...you think going to see him would solve all my problems?" she choked out, her voice shaking. "I...I can't afford to be so naïve. Things aren't that simple anymore."

He felt a stab of guilt, seeing her so close to tears. He hadn't meant to dredge up any painful memories for her, but perhaps it was inevitable. He moved around to the other side of the table and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to make it sound quite like that. I just meant... I'm sure whatever happened between you and the captain is in the past...and it should stay there. I'd hope he'd think exactly the same thing."

"I...I don't hope anymore," she said through tears. "And while I think it's sweet of you to try and assure me what the captain would think, I don't think it's fair of you to speak for him. Besides, we...we don't even know for sure if he's there." She shook her head. "If he isn't, I...I'm not sure I could handle that."

He felt his heart sink. Of all the ways he expected this reunion to go, this hadn't been it. At a loss of what to do, he pulled her into his arms. "I...I'm sorry," he told her. "I never meant..." He swallowed hard. "I know it's been rough on you, but...things are going to be different now, Doc. You'll see."

"That's sweet of your to say," she whispered softly in his ear, "but I'm not holding my breath. I've wasted too many tears over the years, and I'm not about to fall into that trap again. No offense to you, but-"

"Grandma?" a sniffly voice said from the other side of the room.

Kristin instantly pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sophia, why are you out of bed?"

Lucas was taken aback; he remembered the doc had a daughter, but he hadn't expected a granddaughter. Messy red curls framed her face as she approached the both of them.

"I had a bad dream and came looking for you," she told Kristin. Why are you crying?" She turned to Lucas. "And who are you?"

"I...I'm not crying, dear," Kristin replied, still wiping tears from her eyes. "You see, I..."

Lucas could see she was at a loss for words and still trying to compose herself, so he decided to step in. He knelt down and held out his hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Lucas. I'm a friend of your grandma's."

"I'm Sophia," she replied, taking his hand and giving it a shake. "I saw you on TV." She turned to Kristin. "And you _are_ crying, Grandma."

"It's nothing, dear. It's just been a long time since I've seen him, and..."

"They're happy tears," Lucas finished for her. "You know, some people cry when they're happy too."

Sophia thought for a moment and then nodded. "That makes sense."

Kristin gave Lucas a grateful look and then hoisted her granddaughter onto her knee. "Now what was your dream about?"

"I had a bad dream that Mommy and Daddy got hurt," she said quietly. "Can we call them?"

Kristin hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "It was just a dream, sweetheart. And you know we can't yet, but Mommy promised she'd call you as soon as they could."

Lucas made no attempt to sit down. He didn't know the whole story, but he also didn't want to interrupt the family moment. He watched as Kristin whispered to the little girl in quiet tones and rocked her gently.

"Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Kristin asked her after a moment.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sophia asked her. "You're going to bed soon, aren't you?"

"Uh, I'm not staying much longer," Lucas said. "I mean...I didn't know... I didn't mean to interrupt... I..."

Kristin whispered something to Sophia and the girl obediently started back up the stairs. Before doing so, she stopped in front of Lucas. "It was nice to meet you," she told him. "Maybe you can stop by again sometime...when I'm not in bed."

Before Lucas could reply, she bounded up the stairs. A moment later, he turned back to Kristin. "Doc, I had no idea. If I'd have known..."

She waved a hand. "It all just sort of happened," she replied. "You remember when Cynthia and Malique helped the boys from the Amazonian Federation?"

"How could I forget? That was quite an adventure."

She smiled softly. "Well, she never gave it up...not in the ideal sense anyway. She and her husband are supposed to be helping people escape Alexander Bourne's rule as we speak. They're supposed to be home soon, though." She paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sorry you came here, though."

"Neither am I," he replied with a smile. "But I think I've bothered you long enough."

"You're not a bother. You never were." She thought for a moment. "It's rather late, though. If you'd like, I have a guest room...or a sofa. They're yours if you need. I think a good night's rest will do you well."

His brow furrowed. "You're sure? I don't... It might cause a bit of trouble."

"I can handle that sort of trouble, and I doubt it will. You can leave early, if you need."

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he said with a nod. "I am kinda tired."

She smiled softly. "Just let me get you a pillow and blanket."

A moment later, she returned, her arms laden with bedding; Lucas took them from her and set them down. "You must think I'm going to freeze," he teased.

"It is winter," she explained. "I just want to make sure you're warm enough."

"I think I will be." He paused. "Doc...about before...? I didn't mean..."

She sighed. "It's all right. It isn't your fault. It's me. I... Everything's changed, and I...I had to change with it, I suppose. If we don't adapt, we don't survive."

Lucas nodded quietly. Though it hurt to see her so changed, he couldn't blame her. Instead, he said, "Then I'm going to hope that the world changes again...because you need to live as well as survive."

She didn't offer a reply. She simply kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight," he told her as he watched her walk up the stairs. He then made his makeshift bed and lay down, praying that things might go back to normal someday.


	10. To Bow And To Bend, We Shan't Be Ashamed

**Chapter 10**

_...to bow and to bend, we shan't be ashamed._

**New Cape Quest**

Though she was only five, Sophia was quite an observant child for her age. She'd tried to go back to sleep, but it was difficult, her mind swimming with worries about her parents. Once her grandmother came into the room, though, she felt better. She didn't dare open her eyes and let her know she was awake, however. She'd only say, "You're supposed to be asleep." And it was true. Therefore, she tried very hard to lay still and listened to the quiet sounds of her grandmother getting ready for bed.

A few short moments later, Sophia felt the unmistakable sound of her crawling into bed next to her. She felt her presence close to her and felt her warm lips on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel," she heard her whisper.

Sophia couldn't help but let out a happy sigh, and indeed, _having_ her next to her helped ease her mind. She began to feel sleepy for real. Just as she was nearly asleep, though, she heard the worrying sound of soft sniffles. Her heart sank. She didn't know much about the young man downstairs or her grandmother's other friends, but whatever was going on, it was making her sad.

_But, why? _she wondered in frustration. She remembered from the TV that people seemed happy about the boat and the young man being found. She didn't get much TV time today, and when she did, she decided to watch _Spongebob Squarepants. _She'd completely forgot about her grandma's friends. _You should have checked!_ she scolded herself.

Even if she had, though, she doubted Grandma would have noticed. She didn't seem very excited to see anything about them. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. In the kitchen, Grandma had said she'd been crying because she was happy. Was that it?

She sneaked a glance at her, seeing tears streaming down her face. She certainly didn't look happy. But she'd also said it was because she missed that Lucas man so. That had to be it; it was that she missed her other friends too much. Well, that could easily be fixed...if the others had been found.

Sophia quickly decided she'd just have to make sure Grandma was able to see her other friends so she'd be happy again. She then frowned. How was she going to pull that off? She had no idea where they were...and even if the news said where, she didn't know names or even where they lived.

But Aunt Janet and Uncle Bill did. Soon, she devised a plan in her tiny head; she'd tell Aunt Janet they'd have to have a Christmas party and invite everyone. She imagined the smile on Grandma's face. It would be the best present she ever got, she decided. Naturally, like any child, she was excited for Christmas, but now she was even more excited.

She glanced towards her grandmother once again, this time seeing she'd fallen asleep. Sophia lovingly pulled the blankets up over her and laid her head on her shoulder. "Soon, you'll be happy again. I promise."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

As soon as that Lucas man left, Sophia put her plan into action. "Come on, Grandma!" She pulled her up the walkway of Uncle Bill and Aunt Janet's house.

"I'm going as fast as I can, dear. You're nearly pulling my arm out of its socket!"

"I'm sorry," Sophia said, letting go. "I'm just excited."

"I can see that, but I don't think we need to rush. You'll have plenty of time to play with the girls."

"Oh, yeah...the girls," she replied. Of course, she hadn't even though of Maya and Lily. "I can't wait to play with them."

Kristin nodded and rang the doorbell.

"There are my two favorite girls," Janet greeted.

"I thought we were your favorite?" Maya said, peeking her head out from behind her.

Janet hugged her. "You and Lily are my favorite princesses. Kristin and Sophia are my two favorite _girls_," she explained, nodding to Sophia. "Why don't you take her into the dining room? I bet she'd like a muffin."

Sophia obediently followed her friend, but she was somewhat disappointed. But she decided she'd just have to speak with Aunt Janet later...and _away _from Grandma. It had to be a surprise.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

One hour later, she'd nearly forgotten her quest. Maya, Lily, and she were in the middle of a tea party with Uncle Bill. They'd even convinced him to wear a pretty necklace and earrings...and a big purple flowery hat. He looked so funny!

"You girls are just lucky I love you," he muttered, taking a sip of 'tea', which was really just apple juice. "I wouldn't wear this for just anyone."

"We know," Maya said through giggles. "But you are so much fun to play with."

"Oh, dear, we're out of cookies," Lily muttered, holding an empty plate.

Sophia saw that as her opportunity. Maybe she could coax Aunt Janet away and talk to her privately. "I'll go get more!" she announced, taking the plate from Lily and running towards the kitchen.

She stopped short in the doorway, though. Aunt Janet and Grandma were talking quietly over coffee.

"...but it was lovely seeing him, wasn't it?" Janet asked.

"Oh, of course. I'm not denying that, but... Well, I think it's plain to see things will never be the same as they once were..."

Sophia didn't miss the sadness in her grandmother's voice.

"But you have heard they found the others, haven't you? It was on the news this morning."

Kristin's mouth fell open slightly. "Nathan?"

Janet shook her head. "Not yet, dear, but I'm sure..."

Sophia had dropped the plate, causing them both turn to look at her. Thank goodness it was just plastic, but she'd been found out. She swallowed hard. "We're out of cookies," she said quietly.

"Oh, we have plenty," Janet told her, moving to pick up the plate. "I'll put this in the sink to be washed and get you a new plate full of them."

"Thank you," she said, moving to follow her. "Were you talking about the people on the boat?"

Janet exchanged a glance with Kristin before nodding. "Isn't it wonderful they've been found?"

"But not the Bridger man?" she asked. "You know Grandma's in love with him."

"Sophia!" Kristin said, her cheeks turning red. "I think you need to get your cookies and go back to your party. I'm sure the others miss you."

Sophia sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Are you mad at me, Grandma?"

Kristin stood and knelt beside her. "No, of course not, dear." She ran a hand through Sophia's curls. "It's just sometimes, we shouldn't blurt things out. Some secrets are meant to stay that way."

She pondered on this and nodded. "I'll remember that."

Janet handed her the plate of cookies. "There you are. And tell the others there are plenty more where that came from."

Sophia turned to go, wondering how she was going to get Aunt Janet alone to speak with her. She then had an idea. "I'm not sure I can carry these without dropping them. Can you help me, Aunt Janet?"

"Oh, of course, dear." Janet took the plate from her and glanced over her shoulder at Kristin. "I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as Sophia got her into the small hallway between the kitchen and living room, however, she pulled her aside. "I need to talk to you about something important," she whispered. "It's a surprise for Grandma, though."

Janet led her into the back room so no one else would hear. "What is this surprise?"

"I was hoping we could make Grandma happy again. You know she's been sad for a long time... Well, now that the people on the boat have been found, I thought we could have a party. A big one...for Christmas. But I don't know where any of them live, so I was hoping you'd help me," she explained. "Please, Aunt Janet?"

"Oh, goodness, you've been very busy thinking about all of this, haven't you?"

She nodded and lowered her voice. "Grandma was crying in bed last night. She didn't know I was listening, but... She needs something to make her happy again. Oh, and we have to make sure the Bridger man is there."

Janet frowned. "Oh, sweetie, I'm not sure... No one knows where he is yet."

"The Lucas man said he was going to find him. I know he will. He _has_ to be there. Say you'll make sure of it."

"I... I promise. I might need to ask Uncle Bill for help, though."

"As long as Grandma doesn't find out, I don't mind. Just remember, it's our secret," Sophia said, knowing this would be a Christmas like no other.

**A/N: I am really trying to get this story finished today for Christmas, as there are just two more chapters left. But holiday activities might come faster than my fingers can type. So just in case I can't get any more of it posted today, I wish everyone a very happy and safe holiday season. And if I cannot finish the story today, it will be finished this week or very early next week. Thank you to all readers and reviewers. **


	11. To Turn, Turn Will Be Our Delight

**Chapter 11**

_To turn, turn will be our delight..._

**New Cape Quest**

The next two weeks seemed to fly by; Cynthia and Adam returned home, and before Kristin knew it, another Christmas had nearly come and gone. She'd heard that Nathan had been found alive and well, but under the circumstances, she wasn't able to contact him. News coverage of the Nexus Colony conflict spread quickly, and it was apparent Nathan was far too busy anyway. She suspected it would be that way for quite a while.

She wasn't about to sit around worrying about it, though. She put her efforts into more practical things, like the hospital. Just knowing the others were alive and well was enough. This particular evening, though, Janet had insisted she come over for dinner. She had the night off from the hospital, so she really had no excuse.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding us," Janet told her as she opened the door and pulled her into a warm hug.

"It's only been a week," Kristin said, feeling a slight pang of guilt. "I've just been a bit busy with the hospital..."

Janet waved a hand. "I was just teasing, dear. I know it wasn't on purpose. We're just glad to see you. And of course, we'll see you on Christmas."

Kristin hesitated. "About that, actually..."

"Oh, no; don't tell me you're not coming for Christmas," the older woman said with a frown. "You have to be here. Didn't Cynthia give you the message?"

"I haven't really spoken to them since they've been back..."

A brow rose. "Have you suddenly become a recluse?"

"No, of course not. It's just... They didn't say much about their trip, and I didn't ask. And with me working more at the hospital...we just haven't gotten a chance..."

Janet clicked her tongue. "Well, she was supposed to tell you we're having a huge party, and you need to be there."

"I'll have the afternoon free. It's just no one really wants to work on Christmas, so I thought I'd take one for the team, so to speak," she said weakly. "Surely, you're not having the festivities in the morning."

"No...but I was hoping I could depend on you to help me," she said. "Can't you back out?"

"I'm not sure..." She paused. "Wait, just how many people are coming?"

Janet shrugged. "Oh, you know, Bill Jr., his wife, and their children. Ginny, her husband, and her children, Cynthia, Adam, and Sophia, of course, Ben and Katie...and then there might be a few others."

"Others?" she questioned. "What others exactly?"

"Oh, I think I hear the oven beeping," Janet said, running into the kitchen. "Bill, why don't you see if Kristin would like a drink?"

Kristin sighed and walked into the living room where Bill was sitting. "What has she got planned?"

"How about some wine?"

"Please," she replied as he poured a glass for her and for himself.

"Janet's had this planned for weeks," he told her. "She's been working day and night to make sure everything goes perfectly right."

"She's invited the whole crew, hasn't she?"

Bill held up a hand. "You didn't hear it from me."

Kristin swore under her breath, moving towards the kitchen, when Bill grabbed her arm.

"You're not going in there to turn her down, are you?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I'm not... A party is a lovely idea...for _them_. But I'm not part of the crew anymore..."

"Neither am I. It doesn't matter. It's more a reunion of sorts. Besides, don't you want to see them? Believe it or not, Janet's even talked Oliver Hudson into coming." He then did his best female voice, pretending to be Janet. "Surely they can take one day off from this fighting business."

"I...I'd love nothing more than to see them, but..."

"What is it?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"It...it's nothing," she said with a sigh. "Do...do you mind if I use your vid-phone? I'd better call the hospital right away and change things around."

"Of course; you know you're always welcome."

Kristin walked into the other room to do so. Though she appreciated the thought, she wasn't feeling particularly confident about this party situation. But she couldn't back out, now could she? She only hoped it would go well.

**A/N: I know, this one was short. But just one more to go!**


	12. Till By Turning, We Come 'Round Right

**Chapter 12**

_...till by turning, turning, we come 'round right._

**Bridger Island**

It had taken a little while, but Nathan indeed remembered what had happened on Hyperion. He also knew he'd been responsible for wiping _seaQuest's_ memory banks, simply for the fact he didn't know if they'd ever return home. Well, not everyone had. Dr. Smith and Chief Ortiz were lost forever, but at least they hadn't felt any pain when they passed.

Never in a million years, though, did Nathan imagine he'd come back and find his family again. In an ironic twist, Cynthia Westphalen-Wood had helped this along. She was just as driven as her mother and still insisted on helping refugees; this included Robert and Chloe. He smiled softly as Michael hugged his waist.

"Are we going soon, Grandpa?"

"Soon," he said with a nod. "As soon as your dad's ready."

"Hurry up, Daddy!" Michael called, running up the stairs to find him.

Nathan had found a place on the mainland where they could stay while his island home was being rebuilt. At least they were all together, and they were safe. He was still determined to keep his family protected, so he wanted to be back on the island as soon as possible...but for now, they were doing okay.

He turned to the mirror to make sure his shirt was straight. He wanted to make sure he looked presentable. Janet had insisted they go to this party. "It'll be a reunion!" she'd said. "It's been so long since we've all been together."

He had little choice but to agree. She never mentioned if Kristin would be there, but he hoped. When Lucas had come to him and told him about seeing her, Nathan had wished he could have seen her then and there. But it hadn't been that simple. He had Michael in tow, and that unfortunately meant Kristin had to take the back burner. However, he'd been terribly concerned about the way she'd changed, according to Lucas.

It had been just what Tobias had showed him. Certainly, some of those things would never happen since they'd already changed the future by coming back to Earth. But some things indeed had come true. Did that also mean they could be changed for the better? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to try.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

**New Cape Quest**

Kristin barely had time to be nervous about the whole affair since Janet kept her quite busy. But Cynthia, Katie, and Ginny were there as well, and the women actually had a lovely time chatting while they arranged snack trays and decorated the house for the party.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Katie gushed. "It'll be just like old times."

"I just hope everyone has a good time," Janet replied. "I can't believe I managed to talk that crotchety Captain Hudson into coming. He seems so stoic on TV. Bill says he's always been that way, even in his younger days."

"I'm sure everything will be wonderful, Mom," Ginny told her. "You're worrying for nothing. Isn't she, Aunty Kristin."

She looked up from the tray of cookies she was decorating. "Oh, I'm sure Ginny's right."

"I can't help but notice how quiet you've been, Kristin. Are those cookies more important than we are?" Katie teased.

Kristin smiled softly. "No, of course not. I'm just...making sure things are perfect for your mother."

"What she doesn't want you to know is that she was freaking out about all this last night," Cynthia whispered to Katie, but she was loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"You know, you're not too old to put over my knee," she told her daughter.

Cynthia laughed. "But it's true." She turned back to the others. "I don't know why she's so nervous."

"For your information, it's just I...I haven't seen them for so long, I'm just a bit... Well, am I really the only one?"

"Of course not," Janet replied. "I think it's normal to be a bit jittery, but once everyone gets here, that will go away; I'm sure of it."

Kristin nodded and turned back to the cookies while she listened to the others talk about anything and everything. But maybe Janet was right; once the party got under way, that nervousness should melt away...shouldn't it?

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Hours later, the house was filled with people, Christmas music, and the laughter of children. Kristin hadn't known why she'd been so nervous as the others welcomed her with open arms. Indeed, it really had seemed like old times. Of course, she hadn't seen a single sign of Nathan at all. For a moment, she worried he wasn't coming after all until Lucas approached her.

"You look lonely over here by yourself," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Doc."

She kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas to you too. And I wasn't lonely. I was just...taking it all in. Everyone looks so happy. It's almost hard to remember what's going on in the real world."

"Well, even Captain Hudson said it's okay to forget that just for today. I think we've earned that right, don't you?" He motioned to everyone. "This is what it's all about, isn't it? Being together?"

"Indeed," she agreed, following his gaze. "It's been such a wonderful day."

"He'll be here, you know. He promised."

Her brow furrowed as she turned back to him. "What?"

"The captain, I mean. You were looking for him?"

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Oh...I'm not..." She quickly recovered, though. "That's wonderful news. Excuse me, though." She pointed to the food table. "It looks like we're running low on supplies."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Kristin felt her heart leap into her throat as she fled to the kitchen. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. But why was she suddenly on the verge of a panic attack? The rest of the crew didn't seem to have any hard feelings towards her, so why would Nathan be any different?

"Grandma!"

Kristin jumped, letting out a scream and holding her pounding chest as she turned to Sophia. "Don't you know better than to sneak up one people?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just Aunt Janet told me to find you. The Bridger man is here." She took her hand and pulled her towards the living room. "Come on."

She bit her lip. "Oh, thank you for telling me. Just tell her I'll be out in a moment. I just came in here to..." She walked to the refrigerator and took out the cheese. "I need to fill the cheese tray. It's nearly empty."

Sophia frowned slightly but nodded. "All right. I'll let her know."

As soon as she left the room, Kristin let out a breath. She then heard Nathan's voice from the other room, heard his laughter. There was no say she could go out there and ruin that. She wondered how long she could stay in the kitchen before anyone would notice...

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Janet had been right. Seeing the others again was absolutely wonderful, but Nathan didn't see one person. He'd been told she was in the kitchen refilling refreshments, but he'd been there for at least half an hour...and she'd been in the kitchen before that, apparently. Was she avoiding him?

It stood to reason, but what if... What if it wasn't just that she was nervous? What if she was angry? He thought about approaching her directly when he glanced towards the refreshment table and saw her. Their eyes met for just a moment, and then she quickly turned away again.

She'd had that look in her eyes: that same look he'd seen before. No, she wasn't angry with him at all. The poor thing was terrified. He had to tell her that wasn't the case, but as he pushed his way through the crowd, he was stopped by just about every single person. His plan wasn't going very well at all.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

"Are you going to stay in here all night?"

Kristin let out a soft cry, hearing Janet come into the kitchen. "Don't you know better not to sneak up on someone who has a knife in her hand." She shook her head. "I'm refilling the snack trays and things."

"No one's even eating anymore. Besides, people have been asking for you, especially Nathan," she said in a singsong voice.

Kristin sighed. "I'm sure he didn't come all this way to see me."

"Oh, are you still so worried he's angry with you?" Janet shook her head. "Why don't you go out there and find out?"

"But...the food..." Kristin protested.

"Can wait," Janet finished for her. "In fact, you're not allowed to touch it. Ginny or I can take care of it. You relax for the rest of the night, understand?" She picked the knife up off the counter. "I wouldn't have to use this on you."

Though her eyes twinkled, Kristin knew she meant business. "All right, I'm going."

"Good...and try to have fun, hm?"

Kristin's legs felt like jello as she walked back into the living room. Nathan and Bill were sitting on the sofa talking quietly, so it looked like she had a small reprieve for the time being. She hoped she could just blend in without being noticed...that was until Sophia came up to her.

"There you are, Grandma!" She pointed to Nathan. "Have you seen the Bridger man?"

Kristin's cheeks felt as though they were on fire as she cast a nervous smile towards Nathan.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-__

Nathan returned the smile, but he made no attempt to move just yet.

"You know what I see over there?" Bill asked, pointing to the other side of the room.

"A snowman decoration?" Nathan guessed.

Bill laughed softly. "No, a beautiful woman standing under the mistletoe," he said. "It is tradition."

"She looks like a deer caught in headlights," he said quietly. "I'm not so sure she'd want-"

"Someone needs to break the ice somehow. Might as well be you."

Nathan sighed. Bill was right, wasn't he? Either they were going to spend the evening stealing glances at one another and never once speaking...or one of them was going to have to approach the other. And from the looks of it, Kristin wasn't going to make the first move. He took a deep breath and walked across the room to her.

"Kristin?"

"Nathan..." she replied, her voice quiet. "It...it's been so long."

He nodded. "Too long," he replied. "You see, you-" He suddenly felt a tug on the leg of his pants and looked down to see the little red-haired girl Kristin had been speaking to before.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bridger man."

He laughed softly. "You can call me Nathan," he told her. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sophia," she replied. "And this is my grandma. And she might not tell you this, but she...she loves you. She's been so sad without you, and...well, I'm hoping you can make her happy again."

"Sophia..." Kristin said. "What did we talk about?"

Nathan held up a halting hand and knelt down to Sophia. "Well, I think you should know I love your grandma too." He looked at Kristin, whose cheeks were flushed pink. "I'm hoping I can make her happy too."

Sophia grinned. "See, Grandma. I told you."

"You did," she replied. "But now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a few moments alone with the Bridger man."

Sophia obediently ran off.

"Well, now that I'm completely mortified," Kristin began, smiling softly.

He waved a hand. "Out of the mouths of babes, hm? I have one of those too." He pointed across the room to Michael.

"Oh, looks like we have a lot in common," she replied. "Nathan, I... I am so sorry for-"

He shook his head. "Don't, Kris. We can talk about all that later, but I...I don't think it helps any of us to live in the past. We can only look to the future...and I'm hoping you'll be in mine. I lost you once, and...I don't want that again."

"Oh, Nathan...I've wanted to hear that for so long, but... I never thought that... I feared I lost my chance."

He shook his head. "When the universe gives you a second chance, it shouldn't be wasted." He pointed above her head. "And it seems you are under the mistletoe. May I kiss you, Doctor?"

She smiled softly. "It is tradition, Captain. And for the record, you never need to ask again."

He eagerly obeyed her wish. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, Nathan," she replied, pulling him close to her. And for that moment, all seemed right with the world. And Nathan was right; the past didn't seem to matter. It was the future.

**A/N: Yay! I did it! I hope you enjoy it. Again, Happy Holidays to all! **

**And I promise that after the holiday, my other stories will continue. Thanks to everyone. **


End file.
